


Your love will be the death of me

by Valar_Morghulis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Hierarchy, Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Top Derek, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valar_Morghulis/pseuds/Valar_Morghulis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin used to be a strong and well respected alpha, but for the sake of keeping his pack safe, can he bow down to another alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World was on fire and no one could save me but you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am publishing anything I have ever written and this is quite terrifying actually, haha. English is not my native language and I know I sometimes mix up the grammar and such. So please be kind.  
> I do not have any beta readers or anything so if there are any weird typos or such, please do tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> **I know this chapter has little to none mentioning of the TW characters, but, patience my friends. In the next chapter you will meet some of them. :) But just to make it clear, this story will be mostly from my OC's POV.**

#  Chapter one

 

 

> _“World was on fire, no one could save me but you_
> 
> _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_
> 
> _I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_
> 
> _And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you”_

 

“What do we do Ani?” Colton whines as they get closer and closer, cornering us against the mountain wall.

I look around us frantically, desperately trying to find a way out of this, and all the while they are closing in on us. We have been running for days, trying to get them as far away from the pack as possible, but it looks like the chase is now over.

“Ani **PLEASE** focus! Do you think that we can fight our way out of this?”

“There are too many of them. There is no way.” I mutter as I try to search for something to hold onto and climb the wall, but to my disappointment I find none at all.

“There is nowhere to hide pups…So you better just…admit defeat and come with us now.” A big ugly beta with long ragged hair and black coarse hair all over his body says in a mocking tone.

“Go to hell.” I growl at him and finally turn my gaze away from the wall to face our pursuers, realizing that there is no easy way out of this. There are about 20 of them, and two of us. There is no way we can fight our way out of this.

“Ani…I am afraid…” Colton whispers, creeping close to my side, pressing his face into my neck.

“I know baby…I am too. But we will get through this somehow, I promise.”

Now the other pack is just mere meters away from us and I wrinkle my nose at the smell coming from them, like they have never ever cleaned themselves properly. I crouch down, ready to pounce and the wolves before me seem to sense it because they all tense up and change into their beta forms, growling at me threateningly.

“Easy now tiger…there is no need for violence. Why don’t you just…come with us and this will all be over?”

“Yeah right…do I look like a pushover to you?” I hiss and take a step closer to the men in defiance.

“No, you look like a breeder to me. Too pretty to be anything else and the same go for your cute little friend over there. You two would be perfect additions to our ranks…we are running quite low on males at the moment.”

“Breeders? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! What an insult!” Colton is suddenly beside me, growling at the men and I can feel the change vibrating just under his skin when I touch my hand to his shoulder to calm him.

“No. Do **NOT** change in front of them Colt. We cannot…show them who we are.” I whisper into his ear and drag his body flush to mine. I then turn towards the men again and sneer at them. “And what makes you think that we will come quietly?”

“Oh, I bet you will come quietly if you want your pretty little cub here to live…” A woman with long black locks suddenly comes into view, my little sister Ariel hanging by her scruff in her long hideous claws.

I feel my insides turn completely to ice and the fight goes straight out of me the second I see her. I kneel down to the ground, bow my head down deep and bare my throat at the wolves before me without even thinking, and I know Colton is doing the exact same thing next to me.

“Aniiii!” Ariel whines as she sees me on my knees, bowing before anyone for the first time in my life.

“Good boys…now just come over here and let us collar you…” The woman chuckles and throws my sister to the ground.

“Please…I will do whatever you want, go wherever you want…if you just let my sister go…” I whisper and lock eyes with the woman’s amused sparkling yellow ones.

“Do I have your word on that breeder? No causing problems? You’re going to be a perfect little breeder to our pack?” The woman asks and pushes Ariel down to the ground with her clawed foot, making the cub whimper in pain.

“ **YES**! You have my word!” I yell and bow down deeper. “Please just let her go!”

“I will hold you to that promise breeder…and if you don’t keep it…then I will come back here and kill your pretty little sister…Now I know where the your pack’s den is so…”

“I promise. But…won’t you please let my…eh...brother go as well? He is…too young to be a breeder…” I glance at my second in command and see the dread in his eyes.

“ **NO**! I am not leaving your side Ani! Never ever!”

“Looks like he just decided for you…now…let’s go. We have a long way home…” The woman laughs and pushes my sister towards me. “Say goodbye to your brothers pup, this is the last time you will ever see them.” Ariel runs into my arms crying loudly and licks my neck lovingly.

“Aniii, don’t go! Don’t leave!”

“Schhh…Ariel baby…I have to go…but don’t worry…I will be fine. I need you to run back to the den and tell them that I am gone and that…Andy is to take my place…until I return.”

“Ani nooooo!” “Ariel, listen to me! This is important! Tell Andy to not look for me! Tell her I will come home! You have to tell her!”

“I will…”

“Good girl…you are such a good girl Ari! And you will be okay I promise…and Ani and Colt will come back home to you, I promise!”

“Promise!?”

“I promise Ari…and have I ever broken a promise to you?”

“No.”

“I love you Ari…I love you so much it hurts.”

“I love you too Ani…and Colt…” She embraces Colton next and whines unhappily when she sees his tears.

“My beautiful Ari…don’t you ever forget me. I love you baby. And don’t worry…I will take care of him. I promise.”Colton whispers to the little red haired cub and kisses her hair before letting her go.

“Ari…now you RUN, you understand me? You run straight home, and you don’t look back, no matter what you hear, okay? You have to promise me!”

“But…”

“ **PROMISE ME**!”

“I promise!”

“Then **RUN**!” I push my sister towards the tree line, to the right of where the other pack is standing, watching us with predatory eyes. “ **ARIEL RUN**! **DON’T LOOK BACK**!” I yell to my sister when I see the smallest attempt to look back before she starts to run. I hear her sobbing loudly, and then she changes into a little reddish wolf and quickly disappears between the trees. ~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in the beginning are from the song ‘Wicked game’ by the band HIM.


	2. In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just to warn you guys that you should **not** continue reading this if you cannot handle violence and such, because there will be some/a lot of that in this chapter. Also master/slave relations... so just...be warned. :) And yeah, still have no beta, so if you see any typos or grammatical errors, or think that I have forgotten to warn about something...please tell me. :)

# Chapter two

 

> _"In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms_
> 
> _In a world so hollow It’s breaking my heart_ _"_
> 
>  

They cuff us, collar us and put blindfolds on us, making us completely at their mercy and then, they make us walk. They drag us through rough terrain, making us fall down on our asses more than once for a good hour or two before I hear it, the piercing, heartbroken wail of a howl undoubtedly coming from my sister Andromeda.

The sound makes all of us stop dead in our tracks and I can’t suppress my sobs when I hear the rest of my pack join in to the sorrowful song. When I hear them howling to me like they’ve lost me forever I lose control to the wolf completely. It’s like my inner wolf wants the pack to know that I am okay and that I am coming back and suddenly I am really thankful for the blindfold because I feel my eyes bleed red and the howl that erupts my throat, it’s so piercing and shrill even to my own ears that it’s almost making me cringe.

It only takes a second or two after I opened my mouth to feel someone whack me hard in the back of my head, and then I feel my consciousness slip away from me. -

* * *

 

When I come to it once again there is noise all around me. There is people shouting in each other’s mouths and I get the feeling that I am moving. I am being carried through what sounds like a village and a feeling of dread fills me completely when I realize that this pack must be really big.

“Colt!?” I croak out, my throat so sore and dry that I can barely get the words out. I wait for a couple of seconds, but when I get no answer I panic. “Colton!? Where are you!?” I whine loudly and, of course, get a hard smack over the head for it.

“Shut your mouth! Your brother was making such a fuss after we smacked you down that we had to gag him, so obviously he can’t answer you right now…breeder.” The rough voice of the wolf carrying me comes from somewhere above me and I realize that it’s the ragged longhaired wolf from before.

“Can you please just tell me if he’s okay?” I whisper, trying to keep it down to not anger the wolf too much and earn myself another hit to the head.

“He is battered up and probably pretty sore…but he only has himself to blame, we did tell you to come with us quietly and to make no problems…”

I fall silent for a minute or two, thinking about the worst case scenario, seeing images of my 2nd in command being more dead than alive in my head and a single tear escapes my blindfold. I shake my head to clear it of those disturbing images and then try another angle to get some more information from the wolf.

“Where are we? This sounds like a town of some sort…”

“We are home…that’s the only thing you need to know. We’re far from your pack’s territory though…you’ve been asleep for two days straight…Kali must’ve hit you pretty hard that first day, you lost a lot of blood…thought you were gonna die on us there for a while. But no more questions now breeder…you will get your answers in time…maybe.”

I keep my mouth shut as told and try to listen to everything going on around me instead, trying to figure **SOMETHING** about the place out. The darkness from the blindfold is making me crazy and not even my enhanced hearing can help me much in this situation. By the sound of it it’s a reeeally big pack that we’re taken to…lot of individuals…lots of pups…and warriors. My hopes and plans of escaping this place suddenly seem pretty much in vain.

“Gale! Where the hell have you been? Derek is furious that you never showed up when you were supposed to! You better have a fucking good explanation! And…who the hell is that? Do you carry prisoners?” An angry voice is suddenly heard to my left and I move my head in his direction, sniffing the air.“Why is he bleeding? And why the hell are they collared? Who are they?!”

“With all due respect sir…general McCall…we will tell you everything as soon as we are in the presence of Alpha Hale and commander Stilinski.” A male wolf beside us growls out to the man in front of us and Gale, my captor grits his teeth and I can feel the anger lingering right under his skin. Somehow I feel like they don’t really like their general that much.

“Very well Ennis, they are waiting for you in the big hall. Hurry the fuck up.” The man spits out and hurries ahead of us and I immediately miss his presence. He at least seemed to care about our wellbeing and at the same time seemed to dislike our captors as much as I do.

Soon enough I sense that we are entering some kind of structure or building and I perk my ears when I hear angry screaming voices echo all around us. When we finally stop I feel a shiver of fear running through my captor and I really can’t help but feel a bit smug about it, hoping his alpha will give him hell for disobeying orders.

“Ennis, you insolent piece of shit! Kali! Where the fuck have you been!? You were expected to be back here three days ago!” A young voice full of authority is growling from before us.

“Commander Stilinski…we are very sorry that we are late sir…but we do have a reason sir…” Kali, the woman who hurt my sister, says in what I assume is her best ‘ass-kissing’ voice.

“And that reason is?” The commander does not sound impressed and I wouldn’t be either if they were my men.

“We found two fine additions to our breeders’ sir.” Gale says cockily and smacks me on the ass hard, making me yelp in surprise.

“Breeders? Are you seriously disobeying orders because you want to get laid? Who are they?” The commander spits out angrily through gritted teeth and I think I like him already.

“They are just a couple of breeders from a pack we stumbled upon…and they have…happily agreed to become part of our ranks instead.” Ennis snickers to my left and I want nothing more than to bash his fucking face in.

“They don’t look…so happy about it though Ennis…the one you’re holding is dripping blood all over the floor and the other one looks half dead.” The commander states in an annoyed tone.

“They are fine specimen though sir…and we really need new breeders that are male…there are almost none left.” Gale says nervously, fidgeting with the leash hanging from my collar.

“Well…that is only because you are using them till they break sergeant…why do you think it will be any different this time? And what will you do when these two break as well? Go kidnap some new ones?” A deep pleasant voice is asking my captor in a disapproving tone.

“But…alpha Hale…we thought that you…would be happy? And I think they are both your type and everything!” Kali whines.

“How would I know if they were my type? They are beaten, bloody and blindfolded?” The alpha hiss out angrily.

Suddenly I feel myself fly through the air and hit the ground hard, making me whimper when my head hits the floor with such force my head bounces of the hard surface.

“A little warning would’ve been nice asshole!” I hiss at Gale and try to sit up.

“Shut up breeder!” I get a smack to the head for the comment, and I really starting to get tired of being hit in the head again and again.

“Take of their blindfolds please Ennis. Let us see them properly.”

When the blindfold is hastily ripped of my face the bright light blinds me so hard that I can barely see at all and it feels like the world is spinning around me. It takes a while, but when I can finally focus my gaze on something I immediately look around me, trying to take everything in at once. We are in some kind of huge cave, and before us some wolves are seated by a large table, and I guess that they are all of high rank within the pack. I see no obvious ways to escape the cave without running into more trouble than I can handle in my current state, so I slowly turn my gaze to the wolves before me instead.

“Hey kid, I hope these idiots haven’t treated you **TOO** roughly…what is your name?” The alpha, the super fucking hot alpha seated in the middle of the table in front of me asks and I can’t help but stare at him open mouthed for a couple of seconds. His gorgeous appearance threw me a little of guard for a while there, I really expected him to be…different…but soon enough I am back on track to my old snarky self.

“Does it look like we’ve been treated like princesses to you?” I hiss out while I glare at the man in defiance.

Someone starts to chuckle at my comeback and my gaze fall on the cute brown-haired man seated to the alpha’s right and I realize that he must be the 2nd in command, commander Stilinski. His appearance surprises me even more than the alpha’s. I mean even though his voice sounded young I didn’t think he was THIS young…and good looking. In fact, when I let my eyes wander over all of the wolves sitting by the table I realize that they are all very young, and very attractive, a really stark contrast to the ragged state of the wolves that captured us.

Before anyone gets to comment on my bitchy response I suddenly hear whimpers coming from my left, and I turn and see Colton, my 2nd , lying there in his own blood. He is gagged, his tied arms are clearly disjointed and every visible part of his skin is covered in bruises and claw marks. Seeing him like that, it really breaks my heart.

“What have you **DONE** to him!? Oh my god Colton!?” I shriek and try to get closer to my beta whose gaze is locked on mine, eyes overflowing with tears of pain and embarrassment.

“Don’t even think about it breeder!” Ennis hisses and yanks at the leash connected to my collar, choking me and I just snap. I feel my fangs and claws get longer, and I really have to control myself to not let my eyes become red and expose who I really am.

“Let me **GO** you fucking asshole!” I growl and snap my teeth at him, almost catching his hand in my mouth. He backhands me again, making me fall down to the floor once more and I see Colton struggle in his restraints to get closer to me, roaring in anger into his gag.

Kali walks over to him and kicks him hard in the side to get him to shut up, and I can literarily hear his ribs crack. It’s like something inside of me breaks when I see them hurt him, and with a snarl I break the restraints on my wrists in just one tug, pushing Gale and Ennis away from me when they try to approach me, and then I am at Colton’s side, hovering over him, guarding him from any more harm. Kali takes a step closer to us and I snarl a warning at her.

“Touch my brother again and you are dead bitch!” Colton whimpers under me and I lose all focus on anything other than him, all the shouting around me, the commotion that just broke loose, I don’t even hear or see it. I only see him. I carefully free his arms from their restraints and then without warning I yank them both back in place. He screams into his gag and it looks for a second like he is about to pass out so I quickly remove the gag from his mouth, making it easier for him to breathe.

“Colt, are you okay?” I whisper while looking deep into my betas eyes, not even feeling the tears that are streaming down my face. Colton looks at me, and then suddenly he coughs out a chuckle.

“Ani…you look like shit.”

“Hah…you think you look so hot yourself right now?” I grin back at him, thankful that he is trying to get me in a better mood even in this kind of situation.

“Would still do you though…” Colton smiles his cute half smile, only reserved for me and I actually laughs out loud at that before I grab his cheeks and kiss him square on the mouth, so thankful that he is okay that I actually forgets where we are and what kind of situation we are in.

Someone then grabs me by the collar and drags me away from my bestfriend and I react by biting into my attackers hand hard, fangs connecting with bone.

“You stupid little shit! That fucking hurt! I will make you pay for that later! And what’s up with the incest? Wasn’t he your brother?” Ennis hisses and chokes me, holding me a few feet above ground.

“I only said he was my brother so you would let him go with my sister you worthless piece of shit!” I wheeze out through my crushed windpipes.

“ **ENOUGH**! Let them both go!” The alpha growls out, the command in his voice is so clear even to my ears that I shiver all over. “Do not fucking lay another hand on either on them, or so help me god I will make you regret it! These wolves are clearly not breeders, they are too strong willed for it, and though it’s true even the toughest wolves can be tamed, I doubt either of you can ever do that.”

“Sorry alpha but…they are too fine to be any other kind of servants, and I am certain that we can tame them…it may take a while, but as you said yourself, even the toughest can be tamed. And…with all due respect sir…but you don’t have the right to take our spoil away from us…it’s against the law.” Ennis hisses out through gritted teeth at his alpha, and I’m actually kid of impressed that he even dares to talk back at the alpha who looks furious beyond words.

“It’s not against the law if someone of higher rank than you claim them for themselves though.” A beautiful strawberry blonde she-wolf says matter-of-factly as she looks at Ennis with so much disgust that I can’t help but like her a little, even though she is the enemy.

“And who would dare to take them from us?” Kali snickers, and sneers at the other she-wolf. Angry voices erupt from all over the room and I can’t help but feel pleased that they seem so…divided.

“Enough!” The alpha roars, shutting everyone up effectively. When the room is completely silent, Kali suddenly starts to laugh out loud. The sound of it makes tremors run through my whole body.

“Like I said…no one dares to take them from us…” She grins and looks at Colton with a predatory look on her face. I shudder when I see how she looks at him and starts to feel desperate for real; I cannot let her anywhere near Colton ever again!

“Please…please…can someone take mercy on my brother…my best friend? Please…I beg of you! I can’t let them take him! I don’t fucking care what happens to me, but him…he is only here because of me! Because he refused to leave my side…so pleeease…he doesn’t deserve this!” I let my tears run freely now, not caring at all that these wolves see me weak, I only care that Colton doesn’t get the hellish life I am certain is waiting for us if we become breeders for these wolves.

I kneel, bow my head down and bare my throat towards the alpha and his closest. “Please I **BEG** of you…”

“Ani! What are you doing!? You…you have no need to bow down to these assholes! You…it’s beneath you!” Colton hisses and tries to get to my side, but is of course stopped before he gets anywhere near me. I look at him with a sad smile and then shake my head at him.

“I promise you he will be loyal and do anything you wish of him…if you chose him you will not be disappointed I promise you…”

“Oh why won’t you please shut up!? No one wants your little brother **WHORE**!” Kali is suddenly there, smacking me hard in the face, but I don’t care, I just continue to bare my throat to the higher ranking wolves, hoping that one of them will take pity in me. My inner alpha is roaring at me, hating me for making him look weak, and it takes all the willpower I possess to keep him from clawing himself to the surface and take over.

“I want him!” My head snaps up at the words and to my surprise I lock eyes with the commander. I look deep into his whiskey brown beautiful eyes and see nothing but kindness and honesty in them, and I couldn’t have been more happy about the outcome, he at least seem like a good man.

“What?! You? With all due respect sir…you have never even been to visit the breeders as long as I’ve been around…are you sure you even know how to do it? This is a male sir, no wench…” Ennis chuckles and yanks on the chain connected to Colton’s collar, making him whimper pathetically in pain.

“Shut up Ennis! I want him and there is nothing you can do about it! Now release him from those restraints! Or dare you defy **MY** orders!?” Commander Stilinski growls and rises from the table with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“No…certainly not sir…” Ennis mutters and yanks the heavy collar away from Colton’s bloodied neck and then pushes him in the direction of the commander. “Now be a good little boy and run to your new master…whore.” Colton turns towards me and looks me straight in the eye, the terror clear as day, but I just nod at him and without noticing it myself making some soothing growling noises from the back of my throat, trying to make him understand that its okay. Colton gets it of course, and slowly walks over to his new master and bares his throat towards him, even though I know it really hurts his pride as a second in command to do so.

“Hey kid, I am Stiles... I don’t want you to call me sir or master or whatever, I am Stiles. I am sorry for what those knuckleheads have done to you, and I promise I will be good to you. Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up and get you something to eat, you look like death on two legs.” The commander smiles warmly at Colton and I feel so relieved that I actually let myself smile. The commander is starting to lead Colton away from the room, a firm hand on his neck to soothe him but stops dead in his tracks when Kali suddenly laughs out loud again.

“Aren’t you forgetting something commander?” She chuckles with a mad look on her face.

“What Kali?” The commander asks in a tired voice, obviously tired of the woman’s tricks.

“ **IF** a higher ranking wolf claims a lower ranking wolf’s spoil…they **HAVE TO** claim and breed them in public, for all to see…otherwise it doesn’t count and we will have every right to re-claim what was taken from us…that’s the law and you know it.” I stare at the black haired woman in horror and she winks and grins at me like she knows this is hurting me.

“Seriously? Derek do we have to…” The commander sputters and turns to his alpha, a disbelieving look on his face.

“If **YOU** are not upholding the law sir…with all due respect…how are you expecting **US** to do it?” Kali snickers, a self-satisfied look on her face.

“They are right Stiles…I’m sorry but it’s the law. Right now the poor kid needs his rest and food though so…I guess we’ll have the ceremony tonight…” The alpha sighs and looks apologetic at his 2nd in command. The commander just purses his lips and nods, proceeding to lead Colton away from the room with a fuming expression on his pretty face.

“Are we done now? Can we take our remaining spoil and go home?” Ennis barks out after the hall goes silent and my soulmate have left with his new master.

“Yes, you may leave.” The alpha answers in a tired voice, and seals my fate as their breeder. ~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter is from the song ‘In joy and sorrow’ by HIM
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to clarify the weird "military ranking system" that I am using for Derek's pack. I have absolutely **NO** knowledge about military rankings IRL, so I apologize if there is any confusion because of that. But anyways, to clear it out I will use it like this Alpha- >2nd in command (commander->generals->captains->sergeants->normal warriors.


	3. We are so young our lives have just begun, but already we're considering escape from this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of eventless/boring I'm afraid, but I think the explanations in this chap is needed for the story to progress the way I want. I promise though, the next chapter...oh there will be...some fun. ;)
> 
> And yeah, an explanation about the "eye-thing", alpha = red, 2nd in command = blue and regular betas will be golden/yellowish like normal.

#  Chapter three

> _"We are so young our lives have just begun, but already we're considering escape from this world._
> 
> _And we've waited for so long, for this moment to come._
> 
> _We're so anxious to be together; together in death._
> 
> _Won't you die tonight for love?_
> 
> _Baby join me in death.”_

 

### Colton POV

The commander, my new master, or as he wants to be called, Stiles, have some servants bathe me, patch me up and give me new clothes that look far too nice to be the clothes of a servant of any kind.

The servants are a happy bunch, chatting and laughing as they prepare me for my new master, but I am so worried about Anakin, my alpha, that I barely hear a word they are saying to me. That’s why I am not prepared for what’s coming at all when they suddenly ushers me into a room full of the highest ranking wolves in the pack. I turn to stare at the servants in panic when they all leave without a word, leaving me alone with them.

“Hey kid, come here!” Commander Stilinski smiles and beckons for me to come closer, so I bow my head down low and scurries to his side as fast as I can.

“Damn…you got lucky Stiles! He’s gorgeous under all of that gore and filth! Probably a tiger in the sack…” A blond she-wolf is grinning towards me as Stiles motions for me to sit down on a bunch of pillows by his feet, and I feel my cheeks burn hot in embarrassment at the comment.

“Shut up Erica! I didn’t claim him for the purpose of getting laid, you know that! I just couldn’t stand the thought of him being abused by those scumbags…remind me why we even let them stay in the pack again Derek?” The commander hisses and absentmindedly brushes a hand through my now clean and smooth hair while blushing furiously and I almost choke on a breath at the feeling of someone else other than my alpha touching me.

“We need them because they are our suicide squad…the only ones who don’t care if they live or die. But believe me, that’s the ONLY reason till why I let them stay.” The alpha mutters and brings his cup of wine to his lips, drinking in deep chugs. The commander chuckles and brings a big chunk of red meat to his lips and the mere sight of it makes my mouth salivate and my stomach to growl out loud to my horror.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry! They didn’t feed you yet right? Do you want some venison?” The commander is looking at me apologetic and holds out the rest of the chunk of meat for me.

“Is…” I start to say, but then remember what I am now, a breeder, and a lowly servant, someone who is not allowed to speak before he is commanded by his master and I whine in apology and bare my throat to the commander.

“Oh please no! Kid, you do not have to think about all those stupid rules with me! I’ve never had a breeder or any servants of my own at all for that matter, so I am not really sure how to handle this…but I am pretty sure that you are not even allowed at the warrior table for starters but…I want it to be different…I want to be different. You can speak to me without permission; in fact I want you to! You are NOT my slave.” The commander says, lifts my chin up and looks me straight in the eye. I stare at the man before me and feel such relief that THIS is the man who is going to be my master and not some monster like the ones who caught us. How could I have been this lucky? He offers me the meat again and I thankfully take it and munch it down like I haven’t eaten in years even though it’s probably no more than a couple of days since I shared my last meal with my alpha, the thought of it almost making me choke on the juicy meat.

“I’m…sorry but…that can…take some time getting used to but…thank you. You are too kind to me. After all…I am an outsider…a spoil…and now I am a worthless fucking breeder on top of that.” I spit out without thinking and then slap a hand over my mouth when I realize my mistake; a common servant does not use that kind of foul language in front of their masters.

“From the way you speak, I guess you…weren’t a breeder in your last pack as Ennis group thought?” The alpha eyes me with interest as the commander feeds me yet another bit of meat with a kind smile on his lips.

“No sir…alpha…I was not. And neither was…Ani….” I feel hot tears start to form in my eyes so I look down to keep them from seeing.

“You were warriors, weren’t you?” The beautiful strawberry blonde from before asks with a kind smile. I nod my head and then panic struck me. Ani told me not to reveal anything about our past, and even though it wasn’t entirely the truth, it was awfully close.

“Oh…or…no…we weren’t warriors really…no. Oh please kill me now.” I groan and hide my face in my hands.

“Hahaha, I like you already! But why are you so afraid of us? It’s not like we are gonna punish you for not being a breeder or anything.” The commander grins and strokes my hair again, making me lean into the touch without realizing it. When he chuckles at my actions and I DO realize what I am doing I straighten up immediately and bow down my head once more.

“I can’t…I can’t tell.” I stammer out, avoiding all of their gazes.

“You are part of this pack now kid, whether you like it or not…what was your name again? And as part of this pack you will not be afraid of harm. You are going to belong to my 2nd in command, my best friend and because of that you are probably going to be the safest servant in the whole den. He is not going to let anyone hurt you kid. I promise you that.” The alpha says with a kind half smile and I actually am starting to believe in him.

“It’s…Colton…sir…alpha. I have no idea how you can be so kind to me…I have no idea how a breeder is supposed to behave…In my pack breeders are forbidden. We encourage everyone to mate instead. My alpha…he…doesn’t believe in servants. He doesn’t believe in anyone being less worth than anyone else. And that is why we all love him…”

“Sounds almost too good to be true, how did your alpha make that happen? It’s against our nature to think like that…wasn’t it hard to make the pack go along with it?” The alpha before me is now looking really interested in what I am saying and I shudder under his intense stare.

“My alpha is…he was…born to be an alpha. His father was the alpha before him and…his father was a ruthless but fair alpha. Everyone respected Alcide, but my alpha wanted more than that…he wanted the love of his pack. And he got it, thousand fold. Everyone in our pack would lay down their lives for him.”

“Alcide? Are you talking about Alcide Herveaux, alpha of the Herveaux pack?” The alpha asks me with a surprised expression and I realize that I shouldn’t tell them more if I am to protect both my alpha and myself so I just purse my lips and bow my head down without answering.

“Shit…I’m sorry kid, I get that this is probably hard to talk about…but relax, you are amongst friends here. As I said before, we won’t hurt you!” The alpha actually sounds worried and that confuses me like nothing else. He must be a pretty badass alpha to keep people like Kali and Ennis in place, so why does he seem so…nice? I ignore what the alpha just said and keep my mouth shut, bowing down even deeper, trying to get them to understand that I don’t want to talk anymore, and when they finally realize that they all continue their meal in silence. After a couple of minutes like that the hand of the commander suddenly returns to my head, stroking gently through my locks, and something inside of me just snaps.

“It’s…REALLY hard for me to…be treated nicely by you since I am supposed to hate you, you know!” I growl out and try to shake the hand of, shuffling away from him as far as I can without getting up from the pillows.

“Why do you need to hate us?” The commander asks with a sad look on his face.

“Are you serious? Your men took me and Ani away from our pack! They hurt us! They hurt Ani’s little sister! They fucking hurt Ariel! She’s 4 years old for Christ’s sake!” I hiss out and feel my claws sink into my thighs as I am trying to keep myself from flashing my eyes at the wolves of the other pack.

“What are you talking about!? Have my warriors been hurting cubs!?” The alpha growls out, his eyes flashing red in an instant and I can actually **feel** the surge of his power vibrating all around me, making me cower down and whimper in fear. “Tell me!”

“Yes! They chased us into a dead end, we had nowhere to go…We were going to fight…that’s the way we are…we didn’t care that they were like 20 and that it was only the two of us! We were going to fight till they were all dead…or till we were dead. Everything to keep them away from the pack! But then…they…she…that black haired bitch…I think you call her Kali…she came carrying Ariel in her claws…threatened to kill her in front of us if we didn’t come with…threatened to go to the pack and do god knows what…I knew we’ve lost the fight as soon as they brought in Ari…neither of us would ever do anything to get her hurt…she is like my own flesh and blood…I grew up with them all, Ani's family, since my own family died when I was little. I was not even part of his…of the pack in the beginning…my family were part of a rival pack that tried to kill Alcide and take over the pack…they lost of course…Ani he found me after the fighting was over. My mother lying dead beside me…Ani just scooped me up and carried me home, claiming that I was his and he was mine. That if they wanted to kill me because I wasn’t pack they had to kill him too. He was 5 and I was 4. Alcide took pity in me and allowed it as long as Ani took care of me himself. He has been my brother ever since.” My tears are flowing freely and the room is completely silent as they all listen to what I have to say.

“They let Ariel go as soon as Ani had promised to go with them without any fight…he tried to get them to let me go as well but…I couldn’t leave him…he is all that I have…”

“You are so brave it’s insane Colton…and it’s okay to be sad…they had no right to threaten your sister…I think I have to have a talk with them scumbags…” My master is growling in anger.

“So you and…Ani are warriors of…Alcide’s sons pack then? What is his name?” The alpha asks with an angry expression on his face, making his face look all grim.

“Yes we are…were…his name is Anakin and…Oh my god!” I take a shaky breath as I just realize I told them more than I should.

“What Colton?”

“I really can’t tell you any more!”

“Why?”

“I have already told you too much and Ani he…he said that you would kill us the second you realize who we are…”

“No one is going to kill you Colton, I promise you that!” The alpha is looking at me with a weird expression.

“Oh my god…” The strawberry blonde gasps and everyone turn to look at her.

“What is it Lydia?”

“I…understand. I know…who you are. Who both of you are!” I whimper and throw myself up from the floor as I realize that I just blew our cover.

“Oh god! No! You…you’re wrong!” I stammer and back away from the table while shaking all over.

“Colton calm yourself!”

“No! You cannot kill him! Please! He won’t make a fuss! He won’t do anything as long as they know where the pack is! He isn’t going to kill anyone I promise! Have my life, I don’t care! But please don’t kill him, he is everything I have left!” I cry and throw myself at the floor in front of the alpha, begging on my bare knees. Suddenly Lydia is kneeling down beside me, stroking my hair and I whimper again, trying to get away from her.

“Colton! I will not hurt you! And neither will any of the others! I promise!” Lydia says calmly and grabs a hold of my jaw. “Colton LOOK at me! Show me your eyes! Show the others!”

“No!”

“Derek, promise him that no one will hurt him for the love of god! He is terrified!”The shewolf hisses at her alpha as she tries to calm me down without success.

“Colton, you have my word! I will not harm neither you nor your brother!” The alpha says and looks at me with those honest cold eyes of his and I know that he is telling the truth.

I take a shaky breath and look up at them all, looking at me with encouraging smiles so I close my eyes once more and then open then, showing them my vibrant blue eyes.

“HOLY SHIT! So you mean that you are a second in command? And…Ani is…is he your alpha!? Did we just give your alpha as a breeder to our lowliest scumbags!?” The commander shrieks and rushes to my side. I whimper as he is getting closer, creeping away from him, but he don’t care or doesn’t notice, he just comes right up to me and embraces me hard in his warm strong arms. "I am so sorry Colton!”

“This changes everything! We have to take him back from them! They will kill him if they find out Derek!” Lydia says to her alpha with a determined look on her face. ~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter comes from the song ‘Join me’ by HIM


	4. Cross my heart and hope to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had it all written out, here's the next chapter, two in one day, yay!
> 
> ## WARNINGS!
> 
> This chapter contains sexual violence/mentioning of sexual violence and of course...some smut. ;) If you do not feel comfortable reading about that, then by all means, stop reading right now. You have been warned! And yeah...still no beta, so all typos and errors are my own. <3

#  Chapter four

> _“Cross my heart and hope to die_
> 
> _Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_
> 
> _I've lost control and I don't want it back”_

I stopped crying after the fifth man forced himself inside of me. I stopped begging after the eight. I stopped hoping for salvation after the tenth man pushed his length down my throat, choking me. I stopped caring if I were alive or dead when someone pressed himself in alongside his friend, almost tearing me apart.

I have never been with a man like this before except Colton, and at first I was horrified, embarrassed, but now I just don’t care. I make peace with the fact that this is my life now. This is how I will die, stuffed full of filthy come from these awful wolves. But at least Colton is safe. My pack is safe. And they will continue to be so as long as I go along with this. So I just take it.

I pass out from the pain and the fatigue after a couple of hours, and I welcome the darkness like an old friend, hoping that it’s the reaper coming for me at last, taking pity in my misery. 

 

* * *

 

 

When I wake up it is to shouting and chaos. I am suspended in mid air by my arms and my left arm is probably dislocated if the pain is anything to go by, blood and filth is all over my body and everything just HURTS. Since I stopped caring and the abuse became too much my wolf couldn’t keep up with the healing and it feels like I will die from just the pain alone.

“Where is he!?” The voice of the commander is heard through my pain laced haze.

“You have no RIGHT to come in here with all due respect sir! This is our home!” Ennis is shouting from the room next door.

“We have every right you asshole! Where is he? Derek changed his mind!” A woman’s voice that sounds vaguely familiar is screaming back at him.

“What do you mean change his mind? He can’t do that!” Someone is yelling back.

“I can and I will! I am claiming Anakin as my own RIGHT NOW, you hear me?” The alpha is suddenly roaring at his betas and I hear them whimper in fear.

“I am sorry Alpha Hale…but I doubt you will even want him at this point…” Kali snickers from somewhere in the room.

“What do you mean?” The alpha hisses angrily.

“He was ours to soil…and we soiled him…for hours. We only stopped because he passed out and stopped making those cute little sounds you know…”

“Where is he!?” “I can assure you he is one hell of an experienced breeder that one…could take everything we gave to him…he didn’t even flinch once, no matter what we did. At first he pretended that he didn’t like it but…soon enough he were moaning like the little bitch that he is…” Ennis laughs and then I hear a loud thump and a scream of pain.

“Ennis…if he is beyond healing I will kill you myself, do you hear me!? Now where the hell is he?!”

“He…he’s in there…” Ennis is whimpering in pain.

Seconds later I hear the door slam open and I hear countless wolves take in sharp hisses of breaths as they see me and the state I am in.

“Oh my god! Oh my GOD! What the fuck have you done to him!?” The woman from before yells and I guess it’s her small soft hand that is stroking my chin gently. I can’t even lift my head to look at her I’m in so much pain so she grabs my chin and makes me look at her and I see that there are tears streaming down her face for some reason. “Help me get him down NOW! He isn’t even responding! His eyes are like…they are DEAD!” The shewolf shrieks and tries to hold my gaze.

I feel someone tug at the chains attached to my wrists and when they come lose I let out a little, almost inaudible sound of pain as my dislocated arm is now hanging freely and seconds later someone is tugging it in place and I almost black out again because of the soaring pain. Then I am hugged close to someone’s chest, being carried away from my prison and I let myself relax in the strong arms holding me. Whatever they have in store for me…anything will be better than this. Even being an alpha’s breeder.

“Alpha Hale! Don’t forget that you have to breed him in public if you are claiming him for your own…otherwise we have every right in the world to take him back.” Kali’s chuckles are the last thing I hear before I pass out again. 

 

* * *

 

 

When I come to it the next time I am feeling all warm and fuzzy and I hear some strange sloshing noises all around me. I slowly open my eyes and gasp at what I see.

I am seated in a crater of some sort in a spacious cave filled with burning hot water and through the flickering light of candles I see, and feel, that I am seated in someone’s lap. Someone is bathing me. Someone is gently stroking my filthy arms clean of blood and gore with a sponge and it feels so damn good that I can’t help but let out a low purring noise and without thinking, I lean back more against the strong hard chest behind me. I snap my head back, wincing in pain because of my own rash movements, looking at my savior when I hear his dark chuckles at my purrs and gasps when I realize that it’s actually the alpha himself sitting behind me in the water.

“That has to be the cutest sound I have ever heard before…” He whispers and smiles down at me while continuing his administrations to my filthy body.

“Oh my god…I am dead aren’t I?” I whisper hoarsely and stare back at the man.

“What? So you imagine heaven to be me giving you a sponge bath?” The other alpha chuckles and lock eyes with me.

“But you are…an alpha…why would you even do this? This is beneath you!”

“I am…and so are you…Alpha Anakin Herveaux. And this is not beneath me! My own betas did this to you…” I whimper in fear when he says my name, realizing with a pang of dread how he got it.

“What did you do to him? What did you do to make him tell you? I swear to god alpha…if he is harmed…then I will kill you ever so slowly, making you feel everything!” I growl and try to get away from the other alpha, hissing in pain as I do so.

“Sit still Anakin. Colton is okay. No harm has come to him. He told us because we promised him no harm would come to you or him. He told us all about how Kali threatened your sister, why you gave up. He told us about how you “adopted” him when you were small. He told us all about how wonderful an alpha you are.” Alpha Hales smiles at me with actual adoration in his eyes.

“Then why am I still alive? Now that you know who I am?”

“I do not wish you dead. I want to apologize to you, for what my men did, for everything. For the fact that I can’t let you go even though I know who you are. I hope you understand why…”

“I understand. If you do they will question your rank…probably even challenge you.” I sigh and look away from his gaze.

“Yes…I am so sorry about this. I don’t want to force you into anything…but as my own personal breeder…then you would be safe, completely safe. And the same goes for Colton. He is totally safe with Stiles, of that you have my word.”

“I believe you.” I sigh in relief when I hear no waver in his heartbeat when he tells me.

“I understand that it will be hard…maybe even impossible for you to submit to me, even if it’s just for show but…I am begging you to do it. If any of them find out who you are and the fact that I know…then there will be civil war…”

“I understand.”

“Do you really?”

“Yes. I would do and say the same thing if it were the other way around. I am an alpha after all, I understand that you have to do what is best for the pack.”

“Thank you Anakin.”

“I think I am the one that should be thanking you. You saved my life after all.”

“I don’t think that you will be thanking me when you have realized what kind of alpha I have to be to get this pack to function. Colton told me about how you are as an alpha…how you banned the breeders…how your whole pack loves you…it’s not like that for me.”

“They respect you though.”

“No, they fear me, there’s a difference. The only ones who know how I really am is my own original pack of 10 wolves. They are my commander, my generals and my captains. They are the only ones who don’t fear me, the only ones who truly love me. The others are only keeping in line because of fear.”

“I could never be an alpha like that.”

“I don’t want to be this kind of alpha…but my pack is big…and I have no choice. I mean, I never even knew there was another way to be before Colton told me about you…I just hope you can forgive me for everything that I have to…do and say to you in order for them to keep their respect for me…”

“I understand. Everything is better than the fate you just saved me from.”

“I am sorry we couldn’t get there earlier.”

“It’s okay…it’s just…it wasn’t really how I thought my first breeding would turn out if you know what I mean?” I chuckle darkly and feel my tears threaten to fall once again, brushing angrily at my eyes.

“Are you saying…were you untouched?” The other alpha gasps out behind me.

“Not really no. But the only one to touch me before was…Colton.”

“Are you mates, him and you?”

“No. We just love each other…but we’re not in love, if you know what I mean. We’re family.”

“I understand…it’s the same with me and my 2nd. He’s been the only one…for me too…”

“Seriously? I thought a hunk of an alpha like yourself would have new bitches every hour or something.” I mutter darkly and look back at the other alpha.

“I have never taken a breeder because I hate the thought of…sharing with others. If someone were to be mine…I would want them to be…only mine.” Alpha Hale, this big hunky alpha is actually blushing and I can’t help but smile a little at that.

“Possessive are you? Well…even though this is not for real and you didn’t choose me…you can trust me. I will never touch another, or let anyone touch me.”

“I wanted to choose you, you know. When Stiles claimed Colton…I was thinking that…I could choose you. But…I didn’t dare to.”

“Why?”

“I was afraid they would become too angry…that they would question me if I took away all of their spoil.”

“Screw them…I hope they all die.”

“Me too, most of the time.”

“Is there any possibility to…send message to my pack…that I am alive?”

“No. Not right now at least. We have to figure this out…but when we do…I will take you back there myself.”

“Good enough for me…I…somehow trust you…my wolf likes you.” I blush when I feel my wolf purr in satisfaction inside of me.

“My wolf likes you too.” The other man smiles sweetly at me. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes while he continues to clean me and I actually start to relax again, feeling my healing start to kick in for real.

“Is there any possibility that…I can see my 2nd? I would heal much…quicker then.”

“He is being prepared for the ceremony tonight I’m afraid…but I can…help you heal if you want to…”

“Hold on a second! Do…do you have to claim me in public as well?” I turn and stare at the other alpha, dread written all over my face.

“I’m…Anakin, I’m sorry but yes. Otherwise they have the right to…take you back.”

“Oh god…tonight?”

“Tonight.”

“How am I supposed to…I mean…it still hurts like hell.”

“I will help you heal…and then I will…prepare you.”

“Oh god…that sounds…quite terrifying.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The other alpha helps me up from the bath and into the adjoining bedroom, which I guess is his own, a couple of minutes later and bury me in his bed in a huge pile of bath towels and blankets, lying himself behind me, my back to his chest, just like in the bath. Everything around me smells like him, a strong, warm and earthy scent and it actually comforts me more than it should. I feel the second his wolf is working his healing-mojo as a warm soothing feeling spreads through my body and I see the veins in his arms around me turn completely black.

“Oh god…Colton is the only one that has ever done this to me…but with you…it feels so much stronger…must be because you are an alpha…I am literarily feeling my bones mend…” I groan as I feel drowsiness threaten to take me and nuzzle my head into one of the pillows under my head.

“Shut up and rest for a while will you? You will heal faster if you sleep. We still have a couple of hours until the ceremony.” I fall asleep in seconds, smiling to myself as I am actually feeling safe for the first time in a long while. 

* * *

 

“Anakin…wake up.”

“No….feels so good…”

“Anakin please…you are killing me.” My eyes snap open at the tormented words of the other alpha and I realize that I have somehow draped myself all over the other alpha like a blanket, holding him down with my own weight, sometime during my nap. I blush rosy red as I realize that the man lying under me is painfully hard, pressing into my stomach and my own arousal is all over the place.

“Oh my GOD!” I shriek and throw myself of off the bigger alpha. “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be…our bodies just react naturally, and I guess it’s good that we are…at least attracted to each other…” Suddenly the other alpha is blushing as well, looking away from me. “I mean…at least I am attracted to…oh never mind.”

“I think you are really hot too for you information.” I snicker and roll onto my stomach to hide how unbelievingly hard I am too.

“How do you feel? Better?”The other alpha is still blushing.

“Yeah…now that I think about it…I feel no pain what so ever…god, you really are a magician or something.” I gasp out as I am moving my limbs carefully.

“Good…because we only have an hour or so before the ceremony…and I need to…I should start preparing you right away…”

“I still think it sounds terrifying when you talk about ‘preparations’ but…I’ll trust you on this one…as soon as I get something to eat. I actually don’t remember the last time I ate something.”

“Of course! I already had some food prepared and brought in while you were sleeping.”

“Awesome!” I grin when he motions to a tray full of meat and fruit to the left of the bed and attack it like I’ve never seen food before in my life. As I am lying there in bed eating like a man starved I suddenly feel a hot big hand on my naked back and I almost choke on the piece of apple I just put in my mouth.

“Your markings…what are they?” The other alpha asks as he is tracing the contours of one of the many tattoos on my back.

“They are called tattoos…we make them with sharp needles and ink…they tell a story of who we are…and who we want to be…”

“They are beautiful…”

“If you want to I can make one for you someday?”

“Can you? I would like that.”

“Anything for you…you are my savior after all!” I smile to myself as I hear him choke on a breath at those words. I finish the rest of my food in silence, starting to enjoy the touch of the other alpha more than I should, my arousal being, if possible, even harder than before. Thankfully I am still lying on my stomach.

“So…how…do you prepare me?” I whisper shakily, afraid of what the answer will be.

“Remember that I don’t want to do this any more than you…this is awkward for me too…and embarrassing…I have to breed you in front of my whole pack…and if I don’t do it properly they will question me…so I hope you understand that I can’t be…all too gentle.”

“I understand. You don’t have to explain yourself alpha…”

“Please call me Derek already.”

“Okay, Derek. Shall we get started?”

“Yeah, I guess. I have only ever been with my 2nd like this as I said before, so don’t expect me to be a pro at this or anything. But I heard one of my generals talking about how to make it easier…so it won’t hurt as much…and that is to…you know…try to loosen you up a bit before.”

“Loosen me up? Do I want to know how? God, this is scary.”

“Just lie there, try to relax and don’t think too much, okay? This may be weird for you but…I need you to trust me, okay?”

“Okay.” I say and lay my head to rest on my arms, relaxing my body as good as I can, but nothing I do prepare me for what Derek does next. I may have yelped a little when he grabs a hold of my bottom and spreads my cheeks open, exposing all of me to himself and growl lowly in his throat. I definitely yelp when something soft and wet make contact with my exposed hole though.

“Holy!”

“Just relax Anakin…” I try to listen to what he tells me, but it’s beyond weird to have someone else’s tongue in your ass for the first time. He circles his tongue around my quivering hole, trying to loosen up the muscles there, and he actually does just that in almost no time at all, and next I feel his tongue slip inside of me and I gasp out in pure pleasure when I feel it pump in and out of me in slow movements.

“God…this is sooo weird but…it feels really good somehow…” The wolf behind me snickers at that and continues to press his tongue in and out of me, making my passage wet and slippery. After a couple of minutes I feel the press of a finger beside his tongue, but at that moment I don’t even care, I am so relaxed and wet that there is no friction at all and the only thing I do feel is pleasure, red, hot soaring pleasure. He starts to pump his finger in and out of me alongside his tongue and I can’t help but let out a moan of pleasure when he fills me up deliciously again and again. “God Derek…you are really…good at these…preparations…thing…oh god…this feels really really good…”

“Really?” The other alpha asks a little out of breath, and I can swear I hear some pride in his voice.

“Yeah…definitely. I never once understood the wolves that became breeders voluntarily before…but now I really do…this is…awesome…”

“Glad to be of help.” Derek chuckles a little when I moan out especially loud.

“By the way…how big are you? Somehow I don’t really think that…your tongue and one finger is preparation enough…”

“Is it okay if I add more fingers then?”

“Of course…whatever it takes for me to be ready…and to not break in two.” As soon as the words are out of my mouth I regret them because suddenly I have three fingers in my ass, pumping in and out in a furious speed and it’s almost too much.

“Goood! Warn a guy!”

“Sorry…I just realized that we are almost out of time…we have to speed this up a little if we are to be ready in time. I swear he said it should be here somewhere…” The last sentence is more spoken to himself than to me I guess, and it actually feels like he is searching for something, his fingers moving around, scissoring, and trying to open me more. I know what he was looking for as soon as he finds it. I actually scream out in pleasure as he nudges the right spot, stars dancing before my eyes. “Found it!”

“What the HELL is that? I almost came just from you touching it! Please do that again!”

“One of my generals told me about it…a spot that gives immense pleasure…” The other alpha chuckles and nudges the spot again, and again…and again. And before I know it I have five fingers inside of me, and I feel no pain what so ever. If possibly I am more turned on than I have ever been before.

“Derek, are you in here? It’s time for the cere…OH MY GOD! I so did not want to see that!” General McCall is suddenly standing in the opening of the cave covering his eyes with his hands. “Oh my god, how do I get out of here without looking, oh god, this is so fucking traumatizing!” The general whines and tries to feel his way to the door with a trembling hand.

“You think seeing this is traumatizing? I am about to be bred in front of your whole pack for god’s sake!” I chuckle at the tomato red general and push myself back against Derek’s hand, still buried inside of me.

“For fucks sake Anakin…you are killing me here…” Derek moans and I chuckle darkly.

“I am getting out of here RIGHT now, but I just wanted you to know…it’s time. Stiles and Colton are waiting for you just outside…”

“Thank you Scott, we will be out in a minute…I am just going to find something to wear…” The general nods and then rushes out of the room as fast as he can.

“God, I am really nervous for this…what if they don’t buy it? What if they realize that this is bogus? What if they see my eyes if I get too excited?” Derek removes his hand from my ass and wipes it at one of the towels on the bed.

“Don’t be nervous Anakin…this is gonna go just fine…and the only thing I am nervous about is…that it’s going to be over in seconds... I am so turned on right now I could come just by a touch…”

“So…you actually think I am hot? And you liked playing with my ass? Is that so, Mr. alpha?” I grin at the other alpha and wiggle my ass a little in his direction.

“Shut up! God, you are so much like my second when you talk like that…”

“Oh…”

“What?” “Are you…I mean…do you have like…a relationship with him?”

“What? With Stiles? God no! We are just helping each other out when either of us get too horny to function. It’s like with you and Colton…we love each other…”

“…but you are not in love?”

“Exactly…why?”

“No…nothing.” I smile and blush a little as I am draping the white cloth he just brought me around my lower body.

“Are you…jealous perhaps alpha Herveaux?” I turn around immediately with a guilty look on my face and he just chuckles. “Glad I’m not the only one then…it actually almost killed me to see you after what THEY had done to you…I was sooo close to killing Ennis it was insane…I am actually really glad you were unconscious when I cleaned your…lower regions…you would’ve thought I was a pervert…” The other alpha blushes deeply as he is fastening his own ceremonial cloth, black like his hair. It suits him so well…showing of all of his beautiful muscles.

“I already know you are a pervert…but strange enough…I am fine with it.” I laugh and do a little swirl in front of the other wolf. “How do I look?”

“Devine…”

“Great. Then let’s…go get this over with.” ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter is from ‘Nicotine’ by Panic at the disco


	5. Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## WARNINGS!
> 
> This chapter contains violence, some noncon, sexual violence, public sex and beastiality, so if that's not your cup of tea, then move along. Still have no beta, so all typos and errors are my own.

#  Chapter five

 

> _“Lay where you're laying_
> 
> _Don't make a sound_
> 
> _I know they're watching_
> 
> _They're watching"_

 

Before we walk out of Derek’s den he stops me with a hand on my shoulder, fastening a black heavy collar around my neck when I turn around and then gently attaching a long silver chain to it with an apologetic look on his face.

“Think I’m gonna make a run for it?” I ask with a cocky smirk.

“I know you won’t run…but they don’t.” The other alpha sighs and smiles at me sadly and grabs the end of the chain and starts to walk towards his 2nd and his new breeder, standing awfully close to each other and almost raising my hackles in jealousy since they look too close for my liking.

“Ani!” Colton whines as soon as he sees me and throws himself into my arms. “Are you okay? Stiles told me…that you were…really hurt.” He nuzzles into my neck lovingly; scenting me for all he’s worth and all my thoughts and feelings of jealousy disappears with the wind as I sigh happily and nuzzles him back, the feeling of home and pack washing over me like a tidal wave.

“I am fine now…Derek worked his alpha-healing-mojo on me and…I’m as good as new.” I smile softly at him, stroking his hair in gentle soothing motions, chuckling when he leans into the touch like he always does.

“Oh my god, you STINK of sex though…” Colton wrinkles his nose at me with an amused expression on his face.

“Well…right back at ya? I guess we were prepared the same way?” I grin and playfully box Colton in the shoulder as he blushes furiously.

“Did you do it properly Stiles? I don’t want either of them to be in real pain…because you do realize that we have to be…kind of rough for the pack to believe this?” Derek asks his 2nd with a concerned look on his face and a warm feeling spreads through my chest at his concern.

“Oh…he’s ready. But I am afraid I will come the second I enter him though…” The commander blushes deeply, avoiding any of our gazes.

“Well…you are not alone…I almost came just from…getting him ready…” Derek mutters and I can’t help but laugh out loud at his embarrassment.

“Guess we’re both too damn sexy for our…masters, right Colton.” I wink at Derek and grin hugely when he sputters adorably.

“Derek, it is time…everyone is gathered in the clearing, waiting…” General McCall is suddenly beside us looking stern and I feel myself fill with nervous jitters, this is really going to happen.

“Thanks Scott. Go ahead and tell them we will be there presently.” The alpha sighs and ushers his general away. Scott nods and rushes down towards the big bonfires down the hill that I didn’t even see till now, and it looks like the whole pack is there, the noises they make is almost ear deafening so I’m more than a little surprised I didn’t hear them at all till now.

“Anakin…Colton…I hope you can act…because it would be weird if you looked completely comfortable with this…” Stiles mutter as we are starting to walk towards the gathering, him holding the end of a similar leash than my own.

“Oh…no problem! Drama queen is my…middle name.” I grin and start to growl threatening towards the wolves of the other pack, loud enough for the rest of their pack to hear me.

“Anakin…remember that I have to punish you if you are misbehaving in front of them…” Derek sighs behind me and yanks at my collar a little, making me yelp in surprise.

“No problem…punish me all you like…I can take it.” I grin and yank back at the chain so Derek almost stumbles over me while swearing under his breath. We are now almost at the clearing, but right before we enter the light where everyone will see us Derek is suddenly placing a black cloth over my eyes, startling me for a second.

“For your eyes…I got one for Colton too.” He whispers so no one else will hear now that we are so close to the others.

“Thank you.” I smile and lick sweetly at his hand, startling him back. And then… I start acting. I growl and roar seemingly trying to get away from my soon to be master and he tugs at me violently to make me enter the clearing and suddenly I hear this roar of people around us, startling me since I can’t see a thing. The pack is cheering on their alpha and their commander as me and Colton are seemingly fighting for our lives. I feel hands on my almost naked body, grabbing at me, as we make it through the crowd and now I don’t even have to act, I snap my fangs at their hands and growl at them to leave me alone, but they are just laughing and cheering even louder, groping at me wherever they can reach.

After a minute or so after entering the crowd I am brusquely pushed against something hard, it feels like a huge rock formation of some sort, and I imagine it being some kind of an altar, like the ones where you sacrifice virgins or whatever, and the thought alone makes my whole body shudder in discomfort, wondering if that is the kind of pack this is. I hear a yelp on the other side of the ‘altar’ and realize Colton has been placed opposite me on the cold stone.

“SILENCE!” Derek roars out and the crowd immediately goes silent, the only thing I can hear is Colton’s low whimpers of fear from opposite me, and I realize with a start that he isn’t even acting anymore, he is really scared, and it’s like his searing fear is burning through our bond, making me just as scared.

“We have gathered here tonight for the breeding ceremony of me and commander Stilinski and our new…breeders.” Derek is continuing to talk to the crowd, explaining how the ceremony is going to take place and answering any questions thrown his way from his pack, but I don’t even hear him.

“Colt…Colton! Take it easy honey, I am here! We will get through this, I promise!” I whisper to my beta, reaching out my hand looking for his to hold, and when I do he clutches it so hard I feel the bones in my hand shatter to bits and pieces and I can’t help but whimper out loud at the sudden pain. Not even a second after I made the sound I realize everyone is now silent around me and suddenly I get a terrible backhand to the face, making me fall down from the table with a wince.

“Did I say you could make a sound breeder!?” Derek lifts me up by the scruff of my neck, his claws sinking in deep and I gasp in pain at his rough treatment.

“Please don’t hurt him!” I hear Colton shrieking and then yelping in pain as he is silenced by his master to be and I almost snap there and then, wanting to protect him at all costs.

“Do you have anything to say before we start, breeder, or are you gonna be a good little whore and shut your slutty little lips so your…brother won’t get hurt again?” Derek hisses in my ear, loud enough for the crowd to hear, and they all snicker and chuckle at my misery, like this is the most fun they have had in ages and my fear disappears to make place for a hot churning anger instead.

“Oh I have something to say you fucking asshole! This means war! My pack will avenge us and rain hell down on this fucking pathetic pack of mutts of yours! They won’t stop until you are ALL dead!” I spit Derek in the face and I actually sense real anger when he growls and punches me hard in the face before he pushes me down on the ‘altar’ again, my face pressed so hard into the cold stone I have a hard time breathing.

“If they come…your precious little pack…then I will welcome them with open fucking arms and then I will fucking break their necks in front of you!” Derek growls and without hesitation brushes the cloth away from my behind and pushes himself inside of me, making me scream out in surprise and pain at the sudden intrusion. “Do you feel that whore? I am gonna breed you so good, make you unable to walk for days…make you addicted to me…you’re gonna beg for it so good when I am done with you…” He hisses in my ear as he is pushing in and out of me in a rapid pace and my breath hitches in my throat at the sheer force he is entering me. I don’t want to admit it, not even to myself, but his dirty talk or whatever you want to call it, totally turning me on, but I don’t want our onlookers to see that. I hear my 2nd gasp opposite me and I realize that he is in the same situation as I am at the moment so I sneak my hurt hand forward, grasping his as hard as I can, hoping the pain it causes me will take away some of the pleasure that is threatening to consume me too fast and too strong.

“Is that ALL that you got asshole? No wonder you have to kidnap and rape your breeders! No one would voluntarily get fucked by a weakling like you!” I chuckle with as much malice in my voice as I can muster as he pumps into me mercilessly. Somehow I think that my words actually hurt Derek’s feelings or something, because he is roaring out in what sounds like real anger and press my face down hard into the ‘altar’ again and begins to fuck into me harder and harder while holding an iron grip on one of my shoulders, his claws sinking into my soft flesh and I can feel the blood seep out of the deep gashes that he makes.

“That hard enough for you whore?” He pants into my ear and I can practically FEEL how close his wolf is to break free and take control, and I know that should scare me like hell since he is about to lose his control, but instead to my surprise it is making my own inner wolf purr loudly in delight and pride that this strong alpha is this interested in me at all.

“Not nearly mutt…this…is nothing…even your own men fucked me harder than this!” I grit out through clenched teeth, trying to hold my moans of pleasure in. He growls in anger and bites down on my shoulder hard, once more opening up the healing wounds he inflicted with his claws earlier, then he puts one hand beside my head on the hard stone to get more leverage to enter me even rougher than before. The way he fucks into me, breaching me deeper and deeper and getting closer and closer to that sweet spot inside of me, terrifies me. If he continues like this I will not last much longer, and when I realize that I decide to do something drastic, so his pack don’t realize that I actually am enjoying this.

I turn my head a little and try to make out exactly where his hand is resting beside my head, and when he moves it a little after an especially hard thrust, I strike down fast as a cobra. I bite down hard into his hand, feeling the bones in my mouth crunch and his warm sweet blood explodes in my tongue, making my wolf howl in joy and victory. I get exactly what I want, him desperately trying to get away from me with a roar of pain and I use him not paying attention by thrusting back my elbow to his stomach hard, surprising him so much that he actually stumbles away from me all together. But my happiness is short lived because before I even get two stumbling steps away from the altar he is on me once more, tackling me down, pressing me down to the hard cold ground, pressing into me again without hesitating, acting more like the beast he really is.

“You think you are so clever…but I saw something like that coming you know whore…so I was one step ahead of you…” He growls, sounding more like an animal than man at the moment and its making me shudder in both fear and anticipation at what he will do next. He grabs my hands roughly and holds them over my head hard while tying them together with the chain still attached to my collar, making me unable to move them at all and I swear under my breath. Without further notice he lifts me up from the ground, still being inside of me and pushes me down on the ‘altar’ again, making me lose my breath as my almost naked body makes contact with the stone.

“Come on Alpha Hale, make the little bitch bleed for what he did! Don’t let him get away with it!” Someone screams from the audience, and the others cheer, as to support the statement.

“Oh I will hurt him alright…In fact; I am hurting him real good right now by having my commander fuck into his little plaything…” Derek chuckles into my ear and I feel my hackles raise.

“Whaat the fuck are you…?” I growl out in warning, not liking where this is going.

“What do you mean? Aren’t they brothers?” Another man from the pack yells out and Derek answers by laughing darkly.

“Oh no…they are not. They are lovers…that are the reason till why they are so protective of each other. So why don’t you look at him? Look at your lover and see how much he loves being pounded by my commander?” Derek chuckles huskily and removes my blindfold, the light from the fires blinding me for a couple of seconds before Colton’s features slowly comes into view and I gasp out in horror when I take in the totally blessed out expression on his face as he is being mercilessly fucked into the ‘altar’.

“…Colt?” I whisper and try to reach for him with my hands without much success since they are still tightly bound by the chain.

“Ani…OH GOD…ANI…I’m…sorry…uh…I can’t help it! Feels…too good.” Colton moans and grasps at my chained hands hard while bucking back at his master eagerly.

“That’s right…take it whore…just take it.” Commander Stiles hisses and bites into Colton’s neck hard, making him scream out in pleasure and seconds later release all over his loincloth and slump down completely on the hard stone table. I watch in horror as the other commander claims my 2nd, biting him so hard the blood is practically streaming out of his neck, and Colton just moans like it’s the best feeling in the world, his wolf completely submitting to another wolf than me. And with a roar the commander comes deep inside of my bestfriend, his humanity completely gone and I feel tears start to stream down my face as I feel the bond we share weaken as he is claimed by another. When Stiles is seemingly done coming he slumps down on top of Colton, crushing him into the table, breathing in wheezing puffs while licking the blood of off his neck that is slowly starting to heal under the other wolf’s administrations. A couple of seconds’ later Stiles head suddenly jerks up though and he locks eyes with me, dread written all over his face.

“Oh my god!” He whimpers and looks utterly terrified while Colton whimpers underneath him, in pain or pleasure I do not know.

“What is happening?” I whimper as Derek is still rocking into me hard, making me see stars on more than one occasion.

“Oh god…I didn’t mean to…” Stiles whispers and buries his head in his breeder’s sweaty hair, a deep blush spreading all over his pretty face.

“What Stiles?” Derek growls out through gritted teeth as he continues to fill me over and over.

“My knot…my wolf…he took over for just a second…oh god, I’m so sorry Colton!”

“Don’t be…I…am not.” Colton moans together with Stiles as he is coming again hard and something akin to happiness shines through his eyes as he looks at me through heavy lidded eyes. I whimper in despair as I realize that my 2nd is being mated to someone that he didn’t chose, even though he seems to be quite happy about it at the moment.

“Anakin…focus!” Derek growls softly in my ear and bites down at it hard, making me come back to reality in a snap.

“Ow, that hurt asshole!” I hiss and try to turn my head to bite back to no avail.

“The show is over for you…now concentrate on what we are doing, or I will make it hurt even more!” Derek growls louder so everyone will hear and blindfolds me once more, making it completely black once more. What he does next makes me real glad he blindfolded me again though since the other alpha is biting down hard on my neck, right over my pulse point, and I feel my eyes bleed red in an instant, my inner alpha howling in outrage since he is being challenged. Without me having a chance to stop it my wolf breaks free and takes the reins, pushing me back into myself and shatter the chains on my hands, makes me spin around hard, pushing him away and snapping my teeth with a roar at the other alpha, clearly taking the challenge.

“Are you gonna let him challenge you like that Alpha Hale?” A beta shouts and I growl in warning in the direction the voice came from.

“No, I am NOT!” The other alpha growls and attacks me, easily pinning me down to the ground again since I can’t see a thing and bites down on my neck once more, making me whimper in pain. “Anakin…please…don’t make this any harder than it already is…” Derek desperately whispers into my ear so no one else will hear. “They can’t see that you are this strong!”

“I can’t help…it…he wants out so freaking bad! You are challenging him as an alpha…he is not having it one bit even though he likes you a lot…you have to…make him understand…you have to show him you are the stronger one…otherwise he will try to kill you!” I whisper back, almost inaudible, temporarily taking back the control from my wolf, but I know he heard me because he roars in rage, flips me around on my stomach again and bites down into me harder and harder, holding me down while pressing himself into me once more. But my wolf is having none of that.

He explodes to the surface once more, and there is nothing I can do to stop him. He tries to shake the other alpha of off us to rise up from the ground, but Derek is heavier than me, so it doesn’t go too well. My wolf roars in anger and turns my head in an impossible angle and then bites down hard on Derek’s neck in retaliation, whining in anticipation for the fight he thinks is going to come. But he is not ready for what’s happening when Derek looses the fight to his own wolf.

My mouth slips of his neck in surprise when I feel the bones in the big body draped over me start to crack and become longer, when I feel long thick fur sprout out all over his body and the hands holding me down suddenly turn into big-clawed paws both me and my wolf whimper in panic. His paws push me down further into the ground as he is changing directly into his alpha form right there and then, a constant rumble vibrating through his whole body. If the size of the paws on my back is anything to go by, his wolf form must be really freaking huge and I shudder under him.

The crowd is cheering on even louder as the alpha above me roar at me and my own alpha actually cowers inside of me. He senses that this alpha is much stronger than us, and to my surprise he actually yields, offers our neck to the bigger alpha and whimper pathetically in apology to the bigger animal. The wolf above me growls in pride and then claims me for real, biting into my neck with the purpose to claim, to own, and then without warning he presses his now much bigger length into my sore body, making me cry out in surprise and discomfort. He uses his front legs to drag me up onto hands and knees, and I can’t do anything other than comply as he is still holding me still by my neck and then curling his legs around my waist to hold me still as he thrusts into me harder and harder and faster and faster, faster than any human could ever do.

We are by now both long gone from our humanity so we are behaving more and more like the animals we normally is only on the inside, my wolf growling back at him in encouragement, moving back against his furry body hard, making him come deeper and deeper while he growls in satisfaction at my submission, biting into my neck once more, just to stake a claim, before licking it clean from blood and gore almost lovingly.

When he finally finds my prostate and hit it hard I almost pass out from the pleasure and come all over the soft grass under me, my mouth open in a silent scream. I slump after what was probably the most intense orgasm of my life the only thing holding me up, his strong paws. Through the aftershocks of my ecstasy I feel myself squeeze my insides around the other alpha deliciously and can’t help but purr out loud at how awfully full he makes me feel.

Suddenly he whines above me and I whimper in answer, wondering what's wrong, but then I feel it, something big at the base of his thick length pressing against my rim and when I realize what it is my wolf takes back all control again, whimpering like a bitch in heat in excitement. I try my best to relax around him and he at first do not hesitate, only pressing himself deeper and deeper inside of me, until he suddenly stops. I whimper at the loss of his movements and try to push myself back on him, my own length already hard and leaking once more.

He barks out a question to me, and I suddenly realize that he is not completely gone, the wolf have not completely pushed him out yet and I grin back at him before yipping my consent in answer and bares my throat at the same time as I once more presses myself backwards, making the knot breach my rim slowly. He roars in triumph, pushing hard the last bit inside of me while biting me once more and then, then he starts coming. The feeling of his hot seed filling me up to the brink makes me come once more and when I do, hugging his knot inside of me impossibly harder, he let’s go of my neck and howls out his pleasure, the sound echoing through the woods.

It feels like an eternity, but it’s probably no more than seconds before he slowly sinks down on top of me, crushing me into the grass while slowly changing back to human features and I feel my own wolf slip away too, nestling himself somewhere deep inside of me, happily purring and prancing around. His happiness is sparkling through me and I can’t help but share his happiness. Here I thought that I would live the rest of my days like a fucking breeder, but instead I found my mate, and I couldn’t be happier about it. I guess I should be scared that I just got fucked, bred, mated…fucking wolf married to another alpha…for the rest of my life…but I’m not. I’m just…happy. My wolf is completely satisfied, and so am I to my own surprise... I know I can trust Derek completely now, and I am strangely enough starting to harbor warm red feelings through my whole body just thinking about the fact that I am now his.

“Are you…okay…Anakin…?” Derek wheezes out through gritted teeth as soon as he is able to talk again after the change, moaning loudly as another spurt of come enters deep inside of me and I actually purr out loud at the sensation this time.

“Never been better.” I chuckle and licks at his sweaty cheek nestled next to mine.

“Would you look at that? Our fearless leader tamed the bitch…even mated with him as his commander did to his whore…I guess that’s what happens when you don’t seek out breeders enough…your wolf goes crazy and you mate with anyone…” Kali is chuckling somewhere to my left and I can’t help but growl angrily at her, still hating her intensely for everything that she’s done, the bliss of my mating does nothing to change that.

“I may be crazy Kali, but I am still your alpha…and Anakin are now…my mate instead of my breeder…and you will treat him as such…or I will let him hurt you…because that…I am certain that he can…” Derek hisses at his sergeant and tries to sit up with me in his lap. I reach up with shaky fingers to remove the blindfold from my eyes to finally look at my mate, and I start to purr like a kitten once more when I see the kindness, adoration and warmth reflected in his still vibrant red eyes.

“Holy shit! Look at his eyes! He's a fucking alpha?!” ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter comes from ‘Sex on fire’ with Kings of Leon
> 
> Cheers ~


	6. Let me occupy your mind as you do mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the wait, but life got in the way...
> 
>  
> 
> And yeah, still no beta, so all errors and mistakes are my own. ~

#  Chapter six

 

 

 

> _“Pick apart the pieces of your heart_
> 
> _Let me peer inside_
> 
> _Let me in where only your thoughts have been_
> 
> _Let me occupy your mind as you do mine"_

 

**Anakin POV**

I hear the outraged cries of the wolves around us as they all see the color of my eyes that I completely forgot to hide as I was basking in the afterglow of my wonderful mating. I growl threateningly and snap my teeth towards some of the betas that are stalking a little too close for my liking.

“Get any closer and I will rip your throats out, with my teeth!” I growl and let the command seep into my voice, grinning manically as I see them stop dead in their tracks and cower in fear.

I am so concentrated on the betas in front of me that I almost flinch and snap when I feel someone that isn’t my mate hugging me tightly from the side, but relaxes immediately when I sense it’s Colton and turn my head to look him deep in the eyes and smile, kissing his cheek lovingly, smiling even wider when he purrs into my neck and licks it clean from blood and then silently, with a happy smile on his lips, creep back into the arms of his mate commander Stilinski, who wears an equally happy expression on his handsome face.

“You knew he was an alpha, didn’t you alpha Hale! That’s why you took him from us! You fucking lied to us! This could’ve been our golden ticket to his fucking pack!” Kali screams and glares at me angrily and if looks could kill I’m certain I would be dead the moment our gazes met.

“Yes I knew he was a fucking alpha! His second in command told us as soon as we ensured him that no further harm would come to either of them! Don’t you get what you could’ve done if you had accidentally killed him you fucking imbeciles!? He was born to be an alpha! He is the son of Alcide Herveaux, alpha of the Herveaux pack! If he had died one of his siblings would’ve inherited the power, and we would have WAR with one of the strongest packs in the country on our hands!” Derek growls and hugs me closer to his body, nuzzling his face into my sweaty hair almost lovingly and I feel something flutter inside of my chest at the gesture.

“Then why didn’t you just tell us!?” Ennis shrieks and stalks closer, a bewildered expression darkening his already grim face.

“Because he is a fucking alpha, and he doesn’t need to tell his fucking sergeants anything you fucking moron!” I growl and bear my teeth at him, making him take a step backwards.

“So all of this…just acting then? How can you think that we will trust you again after you have lied to us like this alpha Hale?” Kali sneers.

“Part acting.” I grin at her and lick lovingly at my new mate’s neck, watching in surprise as Derek’s generals all circle around us silently, seemingly protecting us since we are in a weakened state while still connected. “But let’s not lie; I really didn’t want to be bred by Derek in front of all of you, even though I did enjoy it…I have always thought that I would mate out of love, not out of force…but hey, I think it turned out quite okay? We are both going to gain a lot out of this union…”

“What are you talking about? What gain?” Kali spits at me and I narrow my eyes at her dangerously.

“Well…my pack is now his pack…and his pack…I guess…”

“It’s now yours as well…” Derek finishes and smiles a bit sadly towards me. “I’m sure you all understand that makes us the biggest and strongest pack in the whole country...”

“And it really doesn’t hurt that we now have a mated alpha couple as well…that strengthens the pack enormously.” Lydia chirps with a warm smile towards me as she stands protectingly to my left and I feel my heart flutter a little in pride that the she-wolf doesn’t seem to harbor any ill feelings towards me.

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you LIED to us!” Kali shrieks and stomps her foot like a toddler and I feel the rage rise inside of me that she and the rest of her ‘gang’ is being this disrespectful towards their alpha and I have a venomous reply on my lips, but before I get it out I hear Derek whine in discomfort underneath me, and I soon join in as I feel his knot shrink down and slip out of my slippery and over-used hole, already missing the full feeling that he gave me. As soon as we’re not connected anymore I lean back and plant a kiss on Derek’s neck before rising up from his lap on wobbly legs and head towards the sergeants that tortured me to the brink of the afterlife just hours earlier.

“Then what do you want to do about it sergeant? As I see it you have only three fucking choices here…and that’s me being reaaaaaally generous…I mean…you did torture me for hours…” I growl and walk right up to the woman, letting my red gaze stare into her golden flickering ones.

“What choices?” She asks warily and squirms under my heavy glare, trying to move away from me without me noticing.

“One…you just shut the fuck up and do as your alpha…alphas say…two…you can take your shit and leave this fucking pack right now…no one is gonna stop you, I’ll make sure of that…or three…you can challenge me RIGHT here RIGHT now…but I promise you…that’s a fight you will not win…the only reason till why you have been able to even lay ONE finger at me till now is because you have been threatening my 2nd in command, my sister and my pack…but when I have nothing to hold back for…well let’s face it…you would be dead within the blink of an eye, bitch.” I grin when I see her strong front crumble and she looks back at her fellow sergeants with unsure eyes.

“If we decide to leave…What makes you think we will not go after your pack as soon as we leave here?” Ennis asks with a defiant look in his eyes and I stalk over to him immediately, grabbing the collar of his shirt hard, choking him while growling furiously.

“If I hear that you even go anywhere NEAR my pack, then I will hunt you down, and I will kill you, all of you, without giving you any choices at all. I’ll have you know that my wolf is howling at me right now to just rip your throats out, right here, right now and be done with it in retaliation for what you did to me! But I am stronger than him…and you should be eternally grateful for that BETA!” I roar into his ear, grinning in satisfaction when I hear him whimper and I feel the fear rippling through his body.

My glee is short-lived though as I a second later hear movement coming from behind me and in the blink of an eye I have pushed the beta away from me, swirled around and taken a defensive crouch for the attack that I know is coming. The moment after Gale, the big ugly beta who tortured me the most flies through the air towards me with a crazy look in his eyes. It’s like time stops, I faintly hear the warning from Colton, the furious roar from Derek and the surprised gasps coming from the rest of the pack, but all I really concentrate on is my own breathing, my heartbeats and the chuckling of my inner wolf as he finds it hilarious that a mere beta would actually challenge me. Before the beta even gets the chance to touch me my clawed hand is at his throat, throwing him down hard into the ground. Everything around us falls silent as I press my claws deeper and deeper into his neck with a mad look in my eyes and a chuckle on my lips.

“You have no fucking idea how much I’ve been waiting to do this…I’m actually glad that YOU did decide to attack me…because you…I really wouldn’t mind just ripping your head from your neck right here…right now…and I wouldn’t even think about it twice…” I coo at the man beneath me in a mocking tone, smiling even bigger when he starts to whine in pain and terror, the initial shock finally giving way for his fear. “Does it hurt? Do you feel your life slowly slipping away from you? Are you afraid? I really hope you are…because this is how I felt the entire time you held me captive…and I want you to fucking FEEL what I felt before I kill you!”

“Please! Don’t! He doesn’t know any better!” Kali whines, suddenly standing next to me with a panicked expression. “He may be an asshole and a bully but…he doesn’t know any better! That’s the way our last alpha made us…so please… please don’t kill him!”

“Why would I spare him? He is nothing to me…and you and the rest of your little…gang are just the same…eyesores…and at the moment…I think you would benefit me more dead than alive…” I growl at her, smiling even wider when she shudders all over at my words, finally realizing my true strength.

“If you let him go…I promise you…we will all submit to you! We will serve you until we die! We will be loyal and we will heed your every command! We will spend the rest of our lives repaying you for your kindness if you let us live…let us stay in the pack. That is the choice that I make! The first one! So just…please!” The she wolf cries and throws herself down on the ground before me, baring her throat to me in submission, and as I look at the rest of her gang, they all do the same, creeping closer to me and bowing down low with frightened looks on their faces. I look at them with my red gaze, feeling my alpha swell with pride that these wolves are all submitting to me and I chuckle out loud.

“Is this okay with you…darling? Or would you rather I rip their throats out and be done with it?” I ask and look back to my mate, standing there with a satisfied grin on his handsome face.

“I’ll leave it entirely up to you…if you decide to spare them though…then they are your responsibility…I don’t want…I don’t think I can manage to command them no more since I want to rip them apart for what they did to you so…your decision.” Derek smiles at me and nods in encouragement, the pride obvious in his red fiery eyes.

“Please alpha Herveaux…we will not let you down! If you show us this kindness…then I will make it my personal mission to…keep you safe. I will do ANYTHING that you ask of me! Just don’t ask me to leave the pack…leave my family.” Kali whines and creeps closer to me with her head hung low.

“Hah, do you really think that I need a bodyguard Kali? I’m pretty sure I can handle myself…but…this time…I will grant your wishes. I will let you stay if you all submit to me…but the next time you fail me…that will be the last thing you do…I promise you that. And do remember this…that even though I forgive this time since you didn’t knew better…I do not forget…ever.”

The she wolf looks up at me with…adoring eyes… and creeps even closer, now bowing down by my feet while whining loudly.I reach down and grab her by the neck, making her stand up by my side and stare directly into her eyes. I let my alpha come forth once more and let him take control of the situation, roaring in the woman’s face to make her submit completely, and she does, offering her neck with a low whine and my wolf happily bites down on her neck hard, howling in joy when he feels the sweet taste of her warm blood in my mouth.

“Even though my sister choose to stay, I choose option two, as so does Gale. We want to leave.” Ennis suddenly speak to our right and I turn my gaze at him, feeling the blood drip from my mouth.

“Accepted. I want you out of here immediately, and if I ever see you again...I will not be this forgiving…”

The two sergeants nod with stone-cold expression and Gale rises from the ground with help from Ennis, clutching at his ripped open throat as they stumble out of the clearing, all eyes following them as they go.

“Go with them Isaac...take your captains…make sure they leave as soon as they have gathered their stuff…see them out of the village.” Derek commands one of his generals, and the three wolves immediately heeds his command, rushing out of the light of the bonfires.

The she-wolf in my grasp whines lowly as she sees them go and I turn my gaze back to her and tilt my head to the side.

“Do you regret your decision now, she-wolf? Do you wish to join your brothers and become an omega, pack-less and alone?”

“No! I do not regret it! You are exactly the kind of alpha that I’ve always wanted! You are ruthless…but…you forgive…and I have given you my word…and I do not go back on them.”

I nod my head in consent at her words and turn my red gaze look to the rest of the sergeants.

“And the rest of you? What is your decision? You are free to leave…and you are free to stay…but only if you submit and promise the same as your leader.”

The rest of the sergeants doesn’t answer me, instead they all bow down as low as they can, all whining in consent and baring their throats to me, and as they do, the rest of the pack all around us is doing the same, offering me their necks and my inner alpha rumbles in triumph.

“I speak for all of us when I say this, we will all lay down our lives for you as well as Derek now alpha Herveaux. It is an honor to be able to serve not one, but TWO alphas as strong as you. We are your hand and your will! From this day and to the day that we die. All hail the alphas!” Commander Stilinski says with a happy smile on his face as he kneels down beside me and offers his neck like the others.

I smile back at him as he peers up at me from under his sweaty bangs and touches a hand to his neck in acknowledgement that I accept his oath and a roar of cheer erupts all around us and suddenly I have my hands full of my 2nd in command as he jumps on me, hugging me for all he’s worth.

“Ani…I’m so proud of you!” He whispers in my ear as he gently licks at my pulse point over the now throbbing mating-bite that my mate inflicted on me earlier.

“And me of you! This turned out to be the best thing that could happen to our pack instead of the opposite…they will be overjoyed when they hear about this.”

“Your father would be so proud of you.”

I feel a stab of pain in my chest at those words, but deep inside I feel that he is right. My father was a wonderful alpha even though he was ruthless and feared. He never let anyone in the pack feel insecure or hungry…he always provided for them the best way possible, and now, I would be able to do the same by giving them more brothers and sisters. My father would indeed be proud of me. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter comes from ‘Hearts a mess’ by Gotye
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't decide what to do with Kali and the gang so this happened...but that doesn't mean that they are forgiven for what they did. I am working on the next chap already, so I will upload it as soon as I can. 
> 
> Cheeeerrs ~


	7. Something in the night is dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta = all typos and errors are my own.

#  Chapter seven

> _“I I don't know where the lights are taking us_
> 
> _But something in the night is dangerous_
> 
> _And nothing's holding back the two of us_
> 
> _Baby this is getting serious_
> 
> _Oh oh oh Detain The Dangerous Oh oh oh"_

 

**Anakin POV**

The night has been long, too long, and I feel my eyes start to droop as the pack is laughing, dancing and singing all around me where I am seated beside my mate on an elevated stone chair-thingy, all of his…our, generals lounging around us.

“Ani…maybe you should go to bed? You look like shit…” I hear my 2nd whisper in amusement to my left and he easily evades my hand as I try to slap him without opening my eyes and I growl in frustration.

“Don’t speak to your alpha like that you little bitch.” I snarl and catch his arm, dragging him into my lap, tickling his sides as he is laughing hysterically.

“Mercy! HAHAH! Ani please!”

“Never! Unless you beg forgiveness for insulting me!” I chuckle and playfully nibble at his fingers as he tries to push me away, getting the wind knocked out of me when he finally manages to do so, straddling my thighs with a triumphant grin on his face.

“Hah, like I would ever!” Colton laughs and starts to tickle me instead and I scream in panic at the feeling, suddenly hating the fact that he knows all of my weak spots.

“You two are so close…” Derek says sullenly to my right and I lock eyes with him, seeing something close to jealousy there for a moment before it’s gone, my eyes widen in surprise.

“Well…he’s been my everything my whole life…and I think I’m the only one that he would ever let throw him to the ground like this…well…maybe except you now alpha Hale.” Colton smirks at the faint blush that is now creeping up over Derek’s cheeks.

“Like little puppies…” Commander Stilinski chuckles when I in a fit of laughter manage to push Colton of off me and instead of continue to tickle him nuzzles my face lovingly into his neck, sighing in satisfaction.

“We’re not that young you know…” Colton laughs and kisses my hair. “Anakin turned 25 almost 6 months ago and me the month after. We’re getting old. Probably was about time that we got mated after all…”

“Well…I guess that makes Derek ancient then.” The commander laughs and ducks under the alphas thrown piece of bread.

“How old are you?” I ask with a tilt of my head as I look at the other alpha with interest, still nuzzling my second’s neck, lying down completely on him to keep him in place.

“I’m only two years older than you…” The alpha answers with a shy smile, and the sight is making my heart constrict a little, I never thought the other alpha could be cute!

Before I get the chance to comment anything about it though, I freeze dead in my tracks, scenting the air and can’t help the whine that escapes me. I turn my gaze to my 2nd lying beneath me and take in his flushed red face and the scent of faint arousal waving of off him. Without thinking I bend down to scent his neck, rolling my hips against his as I do so and a strangled moan slips from Colton’s lips. My body is moving on its own and I bend down and kiss Colton passionately, trying to get him to let out more of those delicious noises that I love so much. The kiss only lasts for about a fraction of a second though before I am hauled of off my best friend and crushed to the chest of my mate, seeing the commander do the same to Colton. I both feel and hear the growl coming from Derek’s mouth as he glares at Colton and I get a similar death-glare from the commander.

“Eh…oops…” Colton stutters and locks eyes with me, and as soon as he does we both start to laugh uncontrollably.

“It’s not funny Anakin! You can’t do shit like that anymore! You are MINE, and I could’ve hurt him!” Derek whines above me, scentmarking me earnestly.

“I’m sorry alpha Hale…it’s not his fault. He always had that effect on me…I can’t help that I get horny…it will not happen again though.” Colton chuckles and lets the commander smother him with licks and kisses.

“It better not!” Derek growls, and suddenly I am flying through the air as he hoists me up over his shoulder and starts to walk towards his den.

“Goodnight everyone! See you tomorrow!” I say as I am bouncing up and down, hanging over his muscled shoulder.

“Goodnight Anakin!”

"Goodnight alpha Herveaux!”

“Are you certain that you will see them tomorrow? I mean…I have to punish you for what you just did…” Derek growls lowly as we are entering his home and I chuckle darkly when he throws me down on his bed.

“Then punish me…all you like…I can take it.” I smirk as the other alpha rips the loincloth from himself and stalks closer to me, looking more like the predator that he is than ever before. 

* * *

 

 

It took me a month to convince Derek that we should relocate the pack to where my pack is residing. A month! And on top of that I had to use every trick that I knew of to get him to agree. Even though he acted all stubborn about it for so long I suspect that most of it was an act…that he actually got off on my pleas. That bastard.

Commander Stilinski, Stiles as he stubbornly asks me to call him, and Colton are so chummy it sometimes hurts my eyes, acting like any newly-mated couple I have ever met and it almost scares me that they are so in love after what in reality was a forced mating. I am envious though…really envious, wondering if it will be the same for me and Derek in the future. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I already know that I love him deeply, but…I sadly don’t think that my deep feelings are answered. I mean, I know he likes me and cares for me…I also know that he is superduper attracted to me and would protect me with his life. But…I don’t know how much of that is because of…instincts…and how much is real feelings. Recently I don’t even know what he is thinking most of the time… It’s like he is shutting me out, only ever really letting me in when he is balls-deep inside of me and that…hurts.

After the decision is finally made it takes about a week to pack up the lives of the whole village and I am starting to get nervous. The pack is almost as big as mine with about fifty or so warriors and almost the same amount women and pups…and what if my pack…don’t accept them?

Thoughts of the meeting occupy my thoughts more and more lately and I sometimes feel like I am going out of my mind sitting around in the den just waiting for the departure, so I start to venture out into the village more and more often, helping the pack with their preparations and such. Because of that I have started to get to know the pack in a whole new sense and it pleases me like nothing else when wolves stop to greet me in the streets just to tell me about something that happened during the time we haven’t met.

Despite our previous brawls I let Kali follow me around like a lost puppy most days, so intent on making amends for what she did to me. The thing is that even thought I don’t really like the she-wolf that much, I feel for her, I pity her, so I let her be, and without realizing it myself start to trust her more and more. Colton still hates her immensely though, and I really can’t blame him.

Today it’s just me walking through the streets, smiling and greeting the pack though, I’ve sent Kali on ahead of us to make sure that my pack knows that we are coming and I actually miss the wicked woman’s bitchy commentary.

I smile gently towards a young beautiful female beta as I see her balance a big basket full of apples towards one of the carriages that will take the things too heavy to carry to our new home. She smiles back at me warmly, blushing a little and then stumbles over something, crashing to the ground. I hurry to her side to make sure that she is okay and she looks up at me with big glistering eyes and a heavy blush on her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry alpha Herveaux, I’m so clumsy!” The woman whispers as she starts to pick up the fruit from the ground and I can’t help but sigh and sink down to the ground beside her.

“Please call me Anakin, darling, you are no longer a slave to this pack.” I say gently and helps her fill up the basket once more.

I remember her as one of the breeders that I released from their shackles as soon as I woke up the day after my mating. I know that Derek had been really worried for what the pack would think of him if he ever tried to change any of the old pack laws about slaves, but the pack never even questioned my actions at all. I actually think that they all think that I did some change for the better. They didn’t even say anything when I declared that from now on you cannot own anyone else in this pack, that everyone is free and that everyone is now free to mate with whoever they want to. A lot of villagers have actually thanked me for it afterwards, since it’s now possible for them to mate with the one they love.

“Even so…You are still my alpha…Anakin…and you are too kind to me…for all my life I’ve been a slave…and…I do not yet know how to live as a free wolf…” She says quietly and slowly takes the hand that I am offering her to help her up from the ground.

“You will in time come to love being free…choosing to be with whoever you want…and that’s the way my pack has always been since I came into power…all being equals…those who serve, they serve because they chose to do so, not because they are forced to do it.”

“I want to serve you till my last day, and I will! That is my promise to you.” She beams at me with something more than admiration and I falter a little, not really wanting to encourage her obvious crush on me.

“And I will always care for you and treat you with respect; that is my promise.” I smile at her and nod my head in respect as I’m taking a step backwards.

“I am so happy that you came into our alphas life…everything has been so much…better since you came…even alpha Hale seems…happier…I think you are good for him. You are a wonderful alpha…everyone thinks so.” I feel my cheeks burn red at the mentioning of the other alpha and s huge smile breaks out on my face.

“Well, he is good for me too…he grounds me. And he makes me happy…He’s actually the best thing that could…have happened to me.”

“Glad to hear it…would’ve been unfortunate if I made my mate unhappy…” Derek’s amused voice comes from behind me and I startle and jerk around, the embarrassment obvious on my face.

“How long have you been standing there?” I ask surly and nods at the beta as she bows and quietly scurries away from us.

“Long enough. Are you ready? We should head out as soon as possible…it’s a long walk to your pack.” Derek grins at me and I feel my heart stutter at how beautiful he really is when he smiles. In the beginning it was really hard to get him to even smile a little…but when he smiles like this…all teeth…my heart melts.

“I’m done. It’s not like I have any possessions or anything of the likes here…just myself…and Colton. And…who said anything about walking? I was thinking of…running.” I grin at my mate, but my smile falters a bit as I see my mate’s eyes cloud over for a second of the mentioning of my second in command, but then he smiles brightly and nods.

“Sure…we can run ahead with our closest…that way we will at least get there quicker.” I nod excitedly and obediently follow him back towards our den to get ready to leave, startling just a little bit when he slows down only to curl a protective arm around my shoulders and plant a soft kiss to my temple.

* * *

 

\- We run through the woods, all changed into our wolf forms and geared up and I feel my inner alpha shudder in anticipation to see his pack once more, picking up my pace a little bit, anxious to get there faster.

“Anakin, not too fast, the rest of us can’t run as fast as you.” I hear Derek’s voice inside of my head and I loll my tongue out at him, but obediently slow my pace a tad so the generals and the captains can keep up.

I’m still not used to the fact that I can communicate with him in my head when in my wolf body since I’ve only ever been able to hear Colton or my sisters like that before. The first time he spoke to me while we were out hunting I tripped and fell down a ravine in shock and he laughed so hard that he almost fell in after me.

“I can’t help it…I am so eager to get home…” I whine and buff my muzzle into his side gently.

“You and me both!” Colton yips at my other side and tackles me playfully, wagging his tail like a puppy.

“Bitch!” I growl and snaps my jaws at him, but he easily jumps away to run beside his mate instead, rolling his eyes at me.

“How much further?” Lydia is suddenly running at my side, brushing her tail together with mine.

“A couple of hours at least…”

“What?” Derek asks with a whine as he senses that my mood suddenly switched.

“It’s probably nothing but…we should’ve encountered some of the border guards by now…” I say quietly, unconsciously picking up my pace a bit again.

“Anakin slow down…you sent Kali ahead to make sure that everything was alright yesterday. They would’ve come back if anything were the matter.”I whine in answer and we continue to run in silence for a couple of hours.

When we finally get closer to our destination I sense that something is indeed wrong, the smells…everything is wrong and I let out a howl of anguish as I press myself even harder than before, thundering through the forest ahead of the rest of my new pack, not caring at all that Derek is swearing at me in my head.

My pack’s village is set in a valley between two mountains, our dens all around in caves and small huts, a big lake right beside our fields of crops and livestock. It’s secure and only has one known way in and out of it, even though we have several hidden ways through the tunnels in the mountains. I round the start of the mountain on two legs, sprinting towards the angry voices in front of me and hear Colton’s steps right behind mine, as anxious as me to see what’s wrong. We take a sharp left, sprinting up the mountain on a hidden path to get to the village unseen from the above if there should be any danger. The last steps we stalk silently, peering over the edge of the big rock in front of us. What we see makes the blood freeze in my veins.

My new sergeants are all bound, lying on the ground, all except Kali. She is hung in her hands and feet from the big tree in the middle of the town-square while my pack is standing all around her, shouting and spitting in anger at the frightened beta.

“Liar! You are the bitch that kidnapped Ariel and then took our alpha and his second away from us! How could you possibly be his sergeant?! Lies!” My sister Andromeda screams and spits at Kali’s hanging form, seemingly all beaten up and bloody.

“I wouldn’t lie to you! He is my alpha! He sent me ahead of them to tell you about his homecoming!” Kali whines with her head hung low, the despair clear in her voice.

“LIAR! What have you done to him!?” A young beta, Robyn a beta I grew up with, screams and throws a rock at Kali, making her wince in pain. I see more betas pick up stones and that’s when I snap.

I jump over the edge of the cliff and into the town-square, planting myself in front of my injured beta with a furious roar rumbling in my chest.

“A…Anakin?” Andromeda stutters as she sees me and I immediately changes back into my human body.

“She is not lying Andy! She is my beta, my sergeant! And you will not harm her any further!” I growl and reach up to cut Kali loose with my claws, making her heap down in my arms, clutching at her hard.

“Anakin…I’m so sorry my alpha…they didn’t believe me…there was nothing I could do.” Kali whispers and I shush her with a caress to her cheek as I put her down in the grass beside the rest of the sergeants, cutting their ropes as well.

“But how?! Where the hell have you been? Was everything she said true? Did you mate with their alpha? And if you did, then what the hell took you so long to come home!?” Arya, my second oldest sister shrieks at me with a bewildered expression and takes a step closer to me.

“All she said is true. I am mated to their alpha…we have joined our packs…and it took time to gather all our things…and move here.” I whisper as I meet her angry gaze with tears in my own eyes.

“Aniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Ariel is suddenly clutching at my neck, sobbing loudly and scentmarking me for all she’s worth.

“Hey sweetie…I’ve missed you so much…” I bury my nose in her hair and inhale deeply, losing all sense of time and place for a couple of seconds as the scent of home and pack flows around me once more. I feel arms encircle me from both sides as my other sisters both hug me hard, abandoning all anger as they are so happy to see me.

“Ani…I can’t…If we had known that you were alive…well…we would’ve come!” Andy whispers into my ear, the remorse and regret vibrating in her words and I shake my head at her.

“No you couldn’t. You didn’t know where I were…and as Kali told Ariel when we were taken away…that they would’ve come for you…you couldn’t have known that they all submitted to me.”

“You have to tell us everything!” Arya cries into my neck loudly and I chuckle.

“I will…I promise…but not yet…first I have to introduce you all to the newest additions to my pack.” I smile and gently pushes my sisters away as other’s from my pack come forth to take me into their arms, kissing and scentmarking me for all that they’re worth.

“We thought that you were lost forever Anakin…never to return.” An older beta that used to be my father’s most trusted man say with tears streaming down his face as he embraces me lovingly.

“You won’t get rid of me that easy Haldir.” I smile back at the man and hug him back hard.

“Hate to interrupt your love fest but…did no one miss me at all? Not even a little bit?” Colton’s sullen voice is heard beside me and my sisters all scream in joy and tackle him to the ground.

“Hahaha, it looks like they missed you more than me brother…” I grin at my second in command who happily lets the girl’s scentmark him all over.

“Colt…you smell of another wolf…another male?” Andy wrinkles her nose at her stepbrother and I can’t help but laugh out loud at his embarrassed expression.

“Well…I sort of got…mated too…to the second in command of the other pack…”

“Really? How is he? Is he hot? Is he strong?” Arya asks with an interested expression and I chuckle to myself.

“I always thought you would mate with Anakin…be my brother for real.” Ariel says sadly with tears in her eyes and I feel a stab in my heart at the sight, scooping up my sister from my second’s arms and hug her close.

“Love, Colton will always be your brother, even though he is mated to someone else. And he will always be my brother…he is our family. Forever.”

“Oh god, here comes the cavalry.” Colton sighs as the first of the wolves of the other pack make it over the ridge. “He doesn’t look happy Ani…” Colton warns with a grin as he sits up to meet his mate with open arms.

I sigh and walk closer to the oncoming wave of wolves, letting my hand stroke through Stiles fur as he passes me with a yip to tackle his mate to the ground, licking him all over.

I see Derek rush towards me and brace myself for his anger that I left without him. He stops with a roar in front of me, his eyes red and vibrant and I can’t help but chuckle when I see his huge body, the previous lean beautiful wolf gone and replaced with his alpha body, huge and terrifying.

“You don’t have to go and change into your alpha form just because I run ahead of you love…I can take care of myself.” I smirk and punch him in the shoulder, earning an angry growl in return and his gaze wander to the sergeants, still lying or sitting under the tree, rubbing their wrists and gazing angrily at my pack.

“They didn’t believe Kali when she told them who she was…Ariel remembered her as the one who kidnapped her…so they strung them up…but it’s all well now…” I explain and caress his long black fur to soothe him. He growls angrily once more and I hear my sisters whimper in fear behind me along with the rest of my pack.

“Derek, stop it! Stop scaring my pack!” I scold and grabs a hold of his ear hard, making him whimper and stare at me for a couple of seconds and then his bones start to pop and crack as he changes back into his human form in front of us.

“YOUR pack? I thought you said that your pack is now my pack…” He mutters and takes the outstretched loincloth that Stiles is offering him, covering himself up.

“Well…they are your pack when you are behaving yourself you fucking sourwolf.” I mutter and push at his shoulder playfully. He grabs my hand though and drags me into his arms and embraces me hard while breathing me in.

“You stupid idiot, you gave me a scare. I thought you would be hurt…don’t scare me like that. And please…dress yourself for Christ’s sake…” The last part is snarled out through gritted teeth as he senses the scent of arousal through both of the packs that are soon to become one.

“So possessive…” I grin and take the scarf that Arya is offering me and puts it around my waist.

“Yeah…and you like it.” Derek grumbles back and actually smiles a little at me.

“Yeah…I really do…” I smile back and sneak back into his warm protective arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter comes from ‘Dangerous’ by David Guetta
> 
> Cheers~


	8. They tell us that it's useless to even fight back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in 3 months...and that I suck. But I've had the worst writersblock ever...and because of that this chapter may be rushed...and filled with errors since I sat down to write as soon as I got the inspiration. But I hope that you'll like it anyways :) 
> 
> And yeah...
> 
> ## WARNINGS
> 
> This chapter is...smut...like...really just smut. So don't read if you don't like. Cheers ~

#  Chapter eight

 

> _They tell us that it's useless to even fight back_
> 
> _It only takes five fingers to form a fist_
> 
> _It only takes one thought to rise up and resist_
> 
> _It only takes a sound to change the beaten path_
> 
> _It only takes love and courage to take it all back_
> 
>  

**Anakin POV**

It’s like everything around us cease to exist for a moment as I look into the still red eyes belonging to my mate. It feels like I lose everything while I look into those vibrant red orbs…the time…the place…who I am…And it both scares me and makes me want to curl into a little ball of fur and snuggle into his warm strong arms and stay there forever. Like he is able to read my mind Derek chuckles, a weird glint in his eyes, and then takes me into his embrace once more, hugging me hard to his chest.

“I feel it too.” He whispers into my ear before gently taking it into his mouth, biting it softly, and I let out a quiet moan of pleasure and close my eyes at the feeling.

“Oh my god…I think I’m gonna puke…you are TOO cuddly sometimes Derek…like a big teddy bear…it’s really…weird, you being an alpha and all.” Erica snickers from somewhere behind us and both me and Derek growl at the she-wolf in warning.

“I’m an alpha too? But it suits me to be all cuddly or what are you insinuating?” I grin and she laughs and box me gently on the shoulder, an act she has taken to doing more and more since she is getting more and more comfortable around me.

“You are a mystery Anakin…you’re either cuddly as a little cub or you’re scary as a fucking nightmare…but you at least LOOK nice…” She grins and winks at me when Derek snorts in disgust and bares his teeth at the shewolf.

I laugh at her words and pinch Derek’s chin when he turns his eyes at me and look seriously affronted by her words.

“Jeeez, dudes! You can’t just go and run off like that! I actually think Derek lost himself completely to his wolf for a while back there…could’ve gotten really ugly…” Scott mutters as he is also joining us in the town square, making sure to nuzzle both me and Derek as he walks past us to join in on the hug-fest that Colton, Stiles and Erica are currently having, not even seeing the surprised glances they get from my former pack as Colton never really let anyone but me and my siblings touch him before.

I gently push my mate away from me so I can look at him and then lock my gaze with his, letting my amusement shine through completely and chuckling at the guilt I see in Derek’s now green eyes.

“Aw…were you worried about me love?” I tease and kiss his blushing cheeks with laughter in my voice, dancing out of the way when he snaps his teeth at me, laughing even harder.

“Shut up. Can’t help it…you’re my mate after all…I…couldn’t stop thinking about what I would do if something had happened to you…I had no chance to stand up to my wolf…he went…mad.” Derek mutters and avoids my gaze at all costs, staring at something apparently really interesting at our feet.

“God…you really are the cutest thing ever!” I shriek and throw myself into his arms again, catching him completely off guard and almost making us both tumble to the ground. He manages to straighten himself up in the last second though and I lick happily at his neck while circling my legs around his waist, his hands immediately coming down to sneak around my hips to keep me as close as possible.

“If I weren’t already mated to you I would seriously go down on my bare knees and beg for you to take me…right here…right now.” I whisper, well aware that all the wolves around us hear every word that I just said, and heartily lick at his neck and wherever else I can reach, ignoring all of the snickers and surprised intakes of breath I hear all around me. I’ve always been prone to shower my loved ones in public affections, but it’s always been without the sexual innuendos that nowadays tend to slip from my mouth every time Derek just looks at me too long.

“Oh…even though you’re already mine…I wouldn’t mind you on your knees…begging…” Derek chuckles huskily and bites down hard over my pulse point, making me moan loudly. I open my eyes and lock my gaze with his in surprise at his actions and I see the mischievous glint in his eyes, and I know for certain he knows EXACTLY what he is doing to me, and that he’s enjoying it to. But before I get the chance to retaliate, making him the same shivering mess that I now am Scott whines loudly and tugs at my arm.

“OH HELL NO! Anakin please! There are pups present! And poor little generals who have already seen FAR TOO MUCH of their alpha’s sex life to last them a lifetime of nightmares! Pleaaseee keep it in your pants till you are alone for once!” Scott shrieks and again tugs at my arm while trying to cover his eyes with his other hand.

I grin toward the general, nip at his hand touching my arm, making him jump back in surprise and then I deliberately press my hips flush against my mates, making him groan loudly and I can feel his arousal grow by the second to my satisfaction.

“Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase Anakin!” Scott whines again, sounding so pitiful that I decide to take some mercy on the poor man and sigh in defeat.

“Well…I am fucking horny…so…Colt, Stiles…hold the fort will ya?…I am going to my den to…screw my mate’s brains out before I go insane…okay?” I purr as I slowly sneak a hand between myself and my mate, slowly creeping closer to his straining pants and he whines pathetically, pressing his now clawed hands hard into my buttocks, keeping me as close as he possibly can.

“Hahahah, GO! We’ll handle this, I promise. We do not want a repeat of last week’s escapades when you didn’t even managed to make it into the den and just decided that it was totally normal to bone in the middle of the dining room…on the fucking TABLE…where we were still eating…” Stiles grin and holds back Colton who without even noticing it himself started to move towards me with glowing blue eyes as he feels my arousal pulse through our bond. “And you will stay here with me love…no funny business with Anakin…”

“Thanks Stiles! Love you!” I grin and blow him a kiss as my mate is now stalking away towards the mountain wall where my own den is, probably following my faint scent towards my quarters with determined steps.

“But Ani…what…?” Andy stutters are she looks at me and my mate with a horrified expression on her face.

“I will tell you everything when we’re done! Prepare a fucking feast! I am starving…and I think the rest of the pack will be exhausted and hungry when they arrive in a couple of hours as well.” I grin at my sisters while waving to them and then laugh happily as Derek’s beard tickles my neck when he presses hot kisses to my neck while carrying my away from the packs. -

**Colton POV**

As soon as Anakin and Derek are out of my sight I feel my senses return to me and I lean into my mate’s soft touch as he strokes my back lovingly. I turn my gaze to his and almost cower when I see the hard glint of jealously there and I immediately curl into him, kissing him earnestly in apology for my behavior.

“I know you can’t help it since he’s been your everything for so long Colt…but it still hurts every time I see you wear that expression while looking at him.” Stiles mutter after ha has broken the kiss to rest his forehead against mine with closed tired eyes.

“I’m sorry Stiles…”

“You’ll make it up to me tonight. Now let’s try to ease your old pack into this transition shall we? Anakin is counting on us!” Stiles grins and spins around to look at the other pack standing there awkwardly, trying to not disturb the intimate exchange between the two second in commands even though they clearly can hear every word we just said.

“Sorry for the disruptions and the late introductions…our alphas are…still in the newlyweds state, not really able to keep their hands from each other for more than a couple of minutes…” Stiles grins and bows down slightly to my adoptive sisters and the rest of the wolves I grew up with.

“My name is Stiles and I am Derek’s commander…his second in command…and Anakin’s now too I guess…and this is my generals, Scott, Isaac and Lydia and their captains Liam, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Danny.” My mate says and points to every wolf that he is introducing and they all nod in greeting towards my old pack. “Oh and yeah…the bitch that you strung up to that tree before…Kali…she really is one of our sergeants…really unbelievable, yeah I know…she is a monster and if it were up to me…I would let you string her up again…but…Anakin has a soft spot for the bitch since she begged for his forgiveness and submitted to him…so…no more harm to her will be tolerated."

My adoptive sister, Andromeda, Anakin’s twin sister, comes forth with an uncertain look on her face.

“Noted…commander…but you will have to make her promise not to retaliate for the rough treatment that we gave her before…otherwise I will not be comfortable having her here…I know I am no longer in charge since my brother has come home…but all the time he was away…it was me that had to see to the wellbeing of the pack, and I will not let up on that even though he is now home.”

Stiles turn towards Kali that is still seated on the ground with a furious expression on her face, making her look even grimmer than she actually is, rubbing her wrists that are slowly healing after her suspensions. She locks gazes with Stiles and at first narrows her eyes dangerously until he growls at her in warning, flashing his eyes at her. She then sighs in defeat and bows her head down.

“You have my word. I will not retaliate or anything like that…I am loyal to my Alpha and I always will be.” Andy nods her head in acknowledgement and then turns back towards my mate with a small smile on her beautiful face.

“Very well then…then I guess I should introduce the family as well…I am Andromeda, Andy, Anakin’s twin sister…and this is my sisters Arya and Ariel. We don’t have any military rankings in this pack unlike yours since we all live as equals…”

“But who is in charge under Ani and Colt then?” Scott asks with a confused look.

“No one. Everyone listens to Ani and Colt…there has never been any need for any more leaders…Don’t get me wrong…we all have our own designated place in the pack…something that we do…like hunters…farmers…but we have all chosen that path…nobody forced us to anything. I for example am in charge of our school…teaching all the pups about survival…history…everything that they need. And Arya is our best tracker…Justin over there is the one with the green thumbs, keeping us fed and Jedikiah over there…he is our shaman and doctor… ” I giggle a little as I see the confusion and awe on the faces of my ‘new’ pack as they stare at my sister.

“God…this is so much better than I even dared to hope for…” Lydia sighs and grins widely. “I am so going to like this pack…”

“It’s eh…a pleasure to meet you all but…I got the impression that there are more of you coming…so maybe we should start on that…feast Ani yapped about…” Arya says with a strained smile and hugs Ariel a little closer to her small frame.

**Anakin POV**

We leave my old and new pack behind us, climbing higher up the steep mountain side and then into a maze of dark vast tunnels illuminated only by torches here and there, getting closer and closer towards my den, placed in the heart of the mountain. My den is in the newly built part of the ‘village’ inside of the mountain itself, but even though I’ve tried to convince the rest of the pack that it is the most secure place to live they have not yet been convinced, still living in the other side of the mountain or in their small houses on the ground. So up until now me and Colton have had this part of the mountain to ourselves and I smile to myself as I realize that the big rooms around my den will now be perfect accommodations for all of the generals and captains, making sure that they are close to us at all times.

“How fucking much further? I am seriously considering just pushing you up against this fucking wall and take you right now…” Derek pants into my ear and I laugh and nip at his ear.

“It’s just around the corner over there…and even though I really wouldn’t mind you fucking me against the wall…I’ve missed my own bed dearly.” I whisper into my lovers ear and tighten my legs around his waist to be able to press my raging hard on into his stomach with more force, making him growl in need and hurry along even more than before. Suddenly we stand before the big stone door that leads towards my den and Derek stops in confusion.

“How the hell are we supposed to move that?” I snicker at his confused and frustrated expression and slowly slips down from his embrace to stand on wobbly legs beside him.

“It is actually a really awesome construction…Colton came up with it when we tried to come up with a way to keep the dens soundproof as to not disturb each other...you only have to press this hidden latch here…” I press into a hidden and uneven part of the door and then simply slide the door to the side.

“So…you are telling me that your den…our den…is soundproof?” Derek pants and presses himself against my ass, letting me know exactly how much he needs release.

“Yes…completely soundproof…there are of course ways of communicating between the dens…but only if you enable them…otherwise…completely soundproof…”

“Then you won’t mind that I make you scream…every….single…night…do you?” Derek asks huskily and marks every word with a hard thrust to my ass.

I just gasp in answer and grabs his hand and drags him into our den and press him up against the wall beside the door, kissing him senseless before I suddenly push him away and with a seductive smirk on my lips and rip the scarf from around my hips, letting him know how much I want him. And then I just turn around and walk further into my home, past the bathroom, past the living room and into my bedroom knowing exactly where everything is even though it’s pitch black. When I reach the bed I crawl up it to reach the candles that I know are just where I left them since no one but me and Colton knows of the way to open my door.

I hastily lights three candles on the shelf over my bed and then I lay down on my stomach, pressing my face into my pillows and take a good sniff of off it. I feel all warm and fuzzy when the smell of home…pack…family…and Colton reaches my nostrils and suddenly I am really thankful for the fact that it has been so long…thankful for the fact that I changed all of the furs in my bed the last time I slept there since I know my mate would not have been happy about the fact that Colton’s scent was such a constant. All the smells around me make me feel happy and calm…but I know there is something missing…the scent of my mate…

I turn around when I hear Derek’s sharp intake of breath as he takes in the sight of me lying naked on my…our…bed and smirk at him. That’s obviously the only encouragement that he needs, because the second after he is pouncing me, pressing my body into the soft furs underneath me and licks at my mating mark possessively.

“His scent is everywhere…” He growls in my ear and bites down on my neck none to gently, making me see starts.

“It used to be worse…and there is a way to eliminate his scent you know…just...claim…our…den like you claimed me…make it yours…like I am.” I shudder at his rough treatment, becoming even more desperate for release than I was just seconds ago.

“Oh believe me…I will…but first…I need to re-claim YOU…you stink of other wolves…unknown wolves…it makes me all…jealous.” I stare back at the man that I love so deeply and shudder at the vulnerability and sincerity that I see in those red eyes and let myself hope, if even for just a second, that maybe…maybe he loves me like I love him.

He bends down to kiss me deeply once more, and that’s when I pounce, I turn us around so that he is now the one pressed down into the furs while I am straddling his hips and the surprise that I see in his eyes make me laugh.

“Tonight…let me take care of you for a change…let me worship YOU like you always worship me…” I whisper as I let my lips slide slowly against his and smile against him as I feel the full body shiver than runs through him.

Without waiting for his answer I start to kiss and bite my way down his neck and chest marveling in the soft and needy sounds that he makes when I reach one of his pleasure points, and since I have since long remembered them all by heart the air around us is soon filled with his soft pleas.

“Anakin…you are KILLING me…” Derek groans as I am deliberately avoiding his dick, trying to make him beg for it and I smile into the inside of his thigh. It only takes about a minute of soft nips and licks everywhere around his groin to break him and when he does I can’t help the soft laugh that escapes me.

“Ani pleaaaaaaaaaaaase…”

“Please what?”

“Please just suck my fucking cock or I will make you regret it!”

“How bad do you want it?”

“Anakin…I swear to god…”

“Why don’t you…make me then?” I grin and look up at him under my long eyelashes, shuddering when I see the pure want and need written all over his face. I don’t have to ask him twice as he is roughly grabbing hold of my hair and presses my face against his straining erection. I happily obliges, opening my mouth and swallowing him down immediately, making him cry out in pleasure.

“Ani…please…move…” He pleads with me and I smile around him, but I stay still like before, only looking up at him with my big lust filled eyes and he finally gets it.

“Do you…do you want me to?” He asks hesitantly and slowly guides my head up his cock and then slowly presses me down again and I moan so loudly at the feeling that I see something inside of him snap.

“You really…you want me to fuck your mouth, is that it? Fuck Anakin…why haven’t you told me that you liked that before?” He groans huskily and starts to move my head up and down on his shaft in time with small deep thrusts of his hips and I couldn’t be happier, whining at him to let him know that I enjoy this.

He continues to fuck mercilessly into my eager mouth for a couple of minutes and I am so hard that I feel that I could come from only this, totally untouched when I suddenly feel it. It starts like a warm feeling spreading through my chest and then through my whole body. It suddenly feels like my whole body is on fire except for the parts of my body that is currently touching Derek. I whine and lean more into his body, hugging his leg to my too hot body and whines loudly when my rock-hard length comes in contact with his cool skin.

“Ani…what’s the matter?” Derek asks, stilling himself and looking down at me with concerned eyes and I let go of his cock with an obscene pop.

“I need you inside of me…right now…Derek it fucking hurts!”

“What hurts!? Did I hurt you?” My mate is suddenly dragging me up his body with real worry in his now once again green eyes. I groan in frustration and before he gets the chance to protest I quickly straddle his hips again, grabbing his cock behind me and guides it to my hole, quickly sitting down, taking him all in at once.

“HOLY FUUUUU…” Derek cries and his eyes flutter closed at the feeling of entering me so suddenly. I just sit there for a minute, panting with my eyes shut and reveling in the feel of him filling me up so good, squeezing down on him deliberately to feel his cock jerk inside of me.

“Ani…oh my god…you can’t just…do that! I almost came and where would be the fun in that?” Derek pants and drags me down so I am lying with my face against his neck.

“…so hot…I am so hot Derek…I can’t…take it.”

“Ani what is wrong with you? Are you okay? That must have hurt you like hell; being entered while not being prepared…Something is off…Even your smell is different!” Derek buries his face into my sweaty hair and nuzzles while humming happily, seemingly forgetting his worry when he senses no discomfort.

I whine in frustration when he is making no move to give me the friction that I clearly needs and sits up again and starts to move my hips, gasping in pleasure when I realize that somehow I can move freely, not being met with the painful friction that usually comes when I have not been prepared good enough.

“Oh my GOOD…” Derek groans as I am moving on top of him, fucking myself in earnest. His hands move to my hips and squeezes tight, meeting my thrusts with hard precise thrusts of his own, making me pant louder and louder. Suddenly I am lying on my back against the furs, Derek looming above me with a wild expression on his face, his red eyes boring into my own crimson ones and I whine loudly at the emptiness when he is no longer inside of me.

“I have no idea what’s up with you but…you seem to enjoy this so I am not going to complain or asks how it is possible for you to be entered like this without preparation or lubrication…but just know that I take immense pleasure in the thought of you preparing yourself for me like this…” I whine at him pathetically and gracefully place my legs around his middle, hugging him closer and to make him realize that he needs to be inside of me right now and I probably voice some of those pleas out loud if his actions are anything to go by.

He plunges into me again, starting an unforgiving pace as he manages to press into my prostate with every hard thrust, making a seemingly endless string of incoherent curses and pleas slip from my mouth.

He continue to pound into me for a couple of minutes, my cries of pleasure echoing around us, mingling together with his huskily stuttered words of encouragement and appreciation, letting me know exactly how much he enjoys this as well. But when I feel the base of his length start to grow I suddenly fall silent, letting my gaze find his wild ones.

He hasn’t knotted me even once since our mating and I have missed the incredibly full feeling his engorged cock made me feel that night every single day. I see the hesitation in his eyes, I feel it in his movements as he slows down his pace and I panic, I will NOT let him rob me of this experience!

“Don’t you DARE stop!” I growl and tighten my hold on his middle with my legs, dragging him closer and making his knot slip into my used hole.

“UUUhggh, Ani! I wasn’t sure that…you…wanted.” He pants as his hips start to jerk on their own accord and I purr in pleasure as my prostate once more is nudged with all of his movements.

“I always want it…I have dreamed about your fucking knot you fucking idiot! I’ve wanted you to knot me ever since the last time! So now fuck me senseless will ya? Fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days!” I hiss and jerk my own hips, making him go deeper and then scream out in pleasure as I get a specifically hard thrust to my special spot.

Derek doesn’t really need any more encouraging as he is now pounding into me harder and harder, lodging the engorged flesh deeper and deeper inside of me and he lets his fangs slip into the soft skin of my sensitive neck, biting me so hard I feel the blood flow freely from the wound and then I start to come.

I clench my eyes shut, I clench my insides around my mate, and it’s like everything just…vanishes…I’ve never felt such relief…such pleasure…such calm and I barely registers that Derek is emptying himself deep inside of me with a hoarse cry.

All I can concentrate on is the white, sincere calm that is washing over me. The incredible feeling of…fulfillment. -

**Derek POV**

When I am finally starting to come down from the incredible high of my orgasm I let my eyes wander over the beautiful man beneath me and feel a stab in my heart when I see the complete happiness radiating of off him.

“If I knew you liked it this much I would've knotted you every fucking day…” I chuckle and lick at the come that is splattered over my mates cheek.

“Did you seriously come so hard you got it in your own face?” Anakin giggles and slowly open his eyes to look at me and I almost choke on the breath that I was just taking at what I see there. His red eyes is filled to the brim with happiness, contentment, trust and love that I start to feel my own eyes start to tear up, silently vowing to try to make him look like that…make him look like that at ME everyday for the rest of my life.

“Do you want to nap a little while the swelling goes down? I don’t know about you but I probably could sleep for a year…or two.” I smile back at my mate and gently strokes his chin and chuckles a little when he leans into the touch like a little pup.

“Yes…sleep…good…” I grin at his incoherent reply and gently re-position us so that he is instead lying on top of me so that I am not crushing him under my bigger body.

“Der…”

“Schh…sleep now Ani…we can talk later…” Anakin sighs happily and nuzzles further into my neck, kissing it lazily and I smile happily to myself at the feeling. I hear and feel his breathing start to slow down as another wave of pleasure washes over me and I whimper quietly as I once more fill him up to the brink.

“…I love…you…Der…” I freeze dead still and stare at the man lying on top of me, but he is already sleeping soundly on my chest, his face pressed into my collarbone and I feel my insides flutter like it’s filled with butterflies.

“He loves me…” I whisper to myself as I feel my eyes start to water up again.

“He really…loves me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter comes from ‘Church of noise’ by The bloody beetroots


	9. Continued hiatus

Oh damn, I am so so sorry for just forgetting about this story… >_< Life got in the way so to speak, but I will finish it as soon as inspiration hits me again, that I promise. Until then it will continue to be on hiatus though, just so you know.

I will post some of my other works soon though. ;) *hint hint*

Pleaseforgivemeokaybye.


End file.
